The Mirror King
by Harumi Kagawa
Summary: Two half demons have fallen in love with Kagome and Sango, so they kidnap them and make them their slave against their will. Now they are forced to fight Miroku and Inuyasha. Can Inuyasha and Miroku get back Kagome and Sango without getting killed by them? What happens when Naraku interferes? You'll have to read to find out! Rated T for language and violence.
1. Just Another Day Until

A/N: Hi! It's me again! I read an Inuyasha story called "Stay", and I wanted to do the same thing, but with a few twist. I don't own Inuyasha (not yet!) Here's my story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Just Another Day Until...**

"OSARI OSARI OSARI OSARI OSARI!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha slammed down onto the ground.

"Baka..." Shippo whispered to himself as he ate his potatoe chips. Sango and Miroku sighed while Kagome stormed off.

"Inuyasha, that wasn't very nice to insult Kagome's work like that! You should apologize!" Miroku scolded. Inuyasha quickly got up and made a fist.

"I'm not going to apologize!" Inuyasha sat down and put his arms in his sleeves.

"You really should. It took a long time for Kagome to make this necklace!" Sango suggested. She lifted up a beautiful silver necklace with a silver puppat tag at the end.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"He really is impossible!" Shippo whispered to Miroku. Miroku nodded in agreement. Sango sighed at walked towards where Kagome headed.

* * *

"Oh, he's so impossible!" Kagome complained. She was near the tree where she first met Inuyasha. She stared a while at it.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted. "Where are you?!"

"I'm over here!" Kagome answered before leaning on the tree. She closed her eyes and heard footsteps approach her.

"Hi Sango," Kagime greeted. Sango smiled. Kagome smiled back, then looked up at the clouds. Sango did the same.

"I guess I shouldn't have gotten so mad an Inuyasha..." Kagome's voice trailed off. Sango gave a sympathetic smile at Kagome.

"Well, he did deserve some of it," Sango teased. Kagome and Sango giggled a little bit. They kept laughing, until Sango noticed how pale Kagome was.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine!" Kagome reassured. Sango arched her eyebrow at Kagome. Kagime sighed.

"I've just been having some weird dreams lately, and I've been feeling under the weather," Kagome admitted. Sango put a hand to her forehead, then to Kagome's.

"Your temperature isn't very high," Sango said. Kagome smiled, then smiled.

"Then it's just me then," She joked. Sango and Kagome sat their for a while, until they heard screams from the village.

"It's a demon!" The villagers screamed with fright. Kagome and Sango quickly got up and ran to the village. Once they reached the village, they saw it was in a state Of panic. One of the horse stalls were on fire.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo chanted at one KF the oncoming demons. It didn't work.

"AH, IT DIDN'T WORK!" Shippo screamed.

"SANKONTESSOU!" Inuyasha killed the demon with Sankontessou. Kagome and Sango ran over to Inuyasha and Shippo.

"What happened?!" Sano asked. Just then, Miroku ran over to them, panting. Kirara flew next to him.

"I managed to get the villagers to a safe place," Miroku informed. A demon came out nowhere, needing straight towards Sango. Kirara pushed Miroku and Sango out of the way, while Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way.

"EEK! WHAT ABOUT ME?! EEK!" Shippo shrieked before transforming and flying away from the demon.

"Kiarra!" Sango screamed. Kirara flew next to Sango. Sango jumped on Kirara and threw Hiraikotsu. The demon's head was cut off and fell lifeless to the ground. Inuyasha took out Tessaiga, and slashed a demon. Little did they know, a man was watching from afar.

"Prince Koi, have you found anything of interest?" A small demon asked a human sized demon.

"I think I have, Kuro," Koi replied. Koi had long, black hair that was tied with a low ponytail. He wore a turquoise kimono, and red eyes. Kuro looked much like Jaken, except he was blue and wore a black kimono. Kuro nodded.

"I'll make sure that we get her. Do you want to retreat they demons? It looks like they're being taken down," Kuro observed. Koi smiled evilly.

"Yes, lets. Those demons were worthelss, anyways," Koi insulted, then teleported away. Koru raised up his hand, and let out a birds chirp. All the demons that were alive stopped fighting, and retreated. That made Inuyasha angry.

"Ohh, were you scared?!" Inuyasha taunted. The demons ignored this comment and flew away. Inuyasha put back Tessaiga in its sheathe. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha.

"I wonder why so many demons attacked this tiny village?" Kagime inquired.

"Maybe they were hunting," Shippo proposed. Sango and Miroklu flew down on Kirara.

"I don't think so. It's very rare for such a big group of demons to attack such a small village," Sango said. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Maybe they had supple grudge on this village or something?" Kagome implied. An elderly from the village walked up to them.

"I can answer your question," He said.

* * *

"He calls himself, the Mirror Demon," The old man started to say. Inuyasha and Shippo w fighting over food, while everyone else listened eagerly.

"A long time ago, there was a demkn who fell in love with a demon. The villagers were outraged at this," The Old man informed. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he started to listen. He s crossed his legs and put his hands in his sleeves.

"The demon was named Kurai, while the human was named Saki. They gave birth to a child, Arata. The villagers attacked Arata and Saki. Kurai arrived in the scene and fought the village. They used Arata as Kurai's weakness, and the villagers ended up killing Saki and Kurai. Arata ran away from the village and wasn't seen again. Although, there are some mirrors around here that are strange," The old man said.

"Strange?" Miroku repeated. The old man nodded.

"When you move, your reflection doesn't. Instead, a hand comes out of the mirror and grabs you. This only happens once a month, though," The old man informed. Kagome shivered.

"A-A hand c-comes o-out and grabs y-you?!" Kagome stuttered. The old man nodded.

"I'd rather not waste my time with this, we should just move on!" Inuyasha suggested rudely.

"It's also said that the demon has a Shikon Jewel shard," The old man nodded. Inuyasha's ears perked.

"That Inuyasha will only go for the jewel shards...Baka..." Shippo muttered. He got bump on the head for that comment.

"WAAA! KAGOME, INUYASHA HIT ME!" Shippo cried clutching his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Then I bet those demons were servants of the Mirror King. We should head towards the demons went," Miroku suggested standing up. Sango stood up and nodded in agreement.

* * *

They they traveled until it was dark.

"Kagome, could you fill up the water bottles?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded and took the empty water bottles to the small pond. As she was filling up the water bottles, she thought she heard a rustle behind her.

"Is that you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. A small bunny came out of the bushes.

"Oh, it's just a bunny. I'm just glad it wasn't..." Kagome's voice trailed off. The story the Mirror King popped into her mind. She shook it off.

"It's just a story!" Kagome convinced herself before turning around to fill up the bottles. Except, her reflection Was different. It was smiling creepily at her, then stuck its hand and grabbed Kagome's shirt. Kagome screamed before getting pulled into water. The silver puppy dog necklace floated in the middle of the lake. With blood on it.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you like this chapter! Please R/R! Thanks for reading my story!


	2. Meeting the Mirror Kings?

A/N: Alright, so I don't own Inuyasha (Not yet!) But I do own a couple of characters in this story. Bold means new chapter or the place has changed OR big emphasize on words. Italics means thought, flashbacks, or emphasize on words, just slightl. OK, enough of my babbling! Here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the Mirror Kings?**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he sat up. He ran towards where Kagome's scream was heard. Nothing was there.

"Kagome?! Kagome?! Where are you?!" Inuyasha screamed. An evil laugh was heard. Shippo and everyone else came onto the scene.

"What happened to Kagome?!" Sango asked frantically.

"Why, Sango, I'm right here!" A voice that sounded like Kagome, but at the same time it didn't. It sounded creepy. Everyone looked around.

"K-Kagome?" Miroku stuttered. Another laugh came, before a ripple happened in the middle of the lake.

"Look there!" Shippo exclaimed pointing to the ripples. Something was coming out of the water; It was Kagome. Except this Kagome had red eyes, and she was standing on the water.

"Hello, everyone!" Kagome greeted with an evil smile.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered with disbelief. Kagome laughed evilly.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Kagome taunted. Everyone else stared at Kagome with disbelief, while Kirara growled.

"What's wrong with you Kagome?!" Sango shouted. "This isn't you!"

"Of course it's me, fools! Otherwise I'd have to be someone else, no?" Kagome smiled evilly. She searched the group to see who was the angriest. It was Inuyasha. Kagome held out her hand, and a dagger appeared there.

"Or.." Kagome held the dagger up to her neck. Blood started to trickle down her neck. "Do you not believe me, Inuyasha? Your beloved Kagome?" Kagome pushed on. Inuyasha clenched his fist and growled. The wind started to pick up. Water then surrounded Kagome, so she wasn't seen. When the water disappeared, someone different was standing there. It was Koi.

"Now I know who to target!" Koi said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha shouted angrily at him. Koi chuckled to himself.

"You all are so stupid. You don't even know who I am!" Koi taunted. Sango clenched her teeth.

"I believe you are all looking for this girl, yes?" Koi asked. His reflection in the water started to change. His reflection, was now an unconscious Kagome.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled. Koi smirked.

"You give back Kagome right now!" Sango demanded. Koi laughed evilly.

"Would you like to see her in the flesh?" Koi asked. He lifted up his hand, and Kagome actually came out of the water. She floated in mid air.

"What have you done with Kagome?!" Shippo screamed. Koi laughed again. Kirara transformed.

"I'll be taking her now!" Koi announced before summing a black cloud under his feet.

"WAIT! GIVE KAGOME BACK!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why don't you crawl back to that dead miko?" Koi spat. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He looked as if he was about to turn into a demon. Sango ran, motioning for Kirara to fly. Kirara flew right next to her, letting Sango jump onto her.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango threw Hiraikotsu at Koi. Koi waved his hand a mirror appeared. The mirror put up a barrier. Hiraikotsu hit the barrier. Green fire surrounded it, but it didn't hurt it. Instead, it sent it back at Sango at full speed. It hit her straight on the gut, making her fall into the pond.

"Sango!" Miroku screamed before jumping into the pond to grab Sango. The thing is, Sango was gone.

"I'll be taking her," A voice whispered in Miroku's ears, before he was thrown out of the pond and into a tree. Kirara flew to his side. That's when something came out of the lake holding Sango.

"My name, is Yami," Yami introduced. He had short black hair, and wore a red kimono. He had white eyes. Then he summoned a black cloud and flew up in the air next to Koi.

"I was waiting for you to make your move!" Yami complained. Koi rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter now? You have your lover," Koi pointed out. This made Miroku outraged.

"HEY! I'M ENGAGED TO HER!" Miroku shouted. Yami looked at him with a disgusted face.

"Then why do you constantly grope women?" Yami inquired. Miroku clenched his teeth.

"No matter, I have my lover now!" Koi exclaimed Inuyasha jumped with the Red Tessaiga.

"NO SHE'S NOT YOUR LOVER, AND SHE NEVER WILL BE!" Inuyasha screamed slashing the barrier. It didn't even make a scracth.

"What?!" Inuyasha said with disbelief, before he was pushed back and fell on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried out with worry. Inuyasha used his sword to support himself.

"Why you!" He growled. Yami lifted his hands, making the water bend towards himself and Koi. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara was amazed. Yami spun the water around himself and Koi.

"Don't worry, they'll be back!" Koi taunted before he, Yami, and the girls disappeared. But not before sending a water spear right through Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha and Miroku felt as if their hearts were shattered. Not from the physical pain, but from both of them losing their loves. The last thing they both saw was the pale moon.

* * *

"My, my, Kagome is so beautiful!" Koi whispered to himself as he observed the sleeping Miko. He put a hand on Kagome's face, wehn something started to glow. It was the Shikon Jewel shards. He took them.

"Yami! We have some jewel shards! 5 of them!" Koi announced. Yami looked over and smiled.

"Great! Now, our plan can proceed!" Yami exclaimed with happiness. Koi grasped the bottle that held the jewel shards, making it break. Black blood tricked down his hand. When he opened his hands, the Shikon Jewel shards were blood red.

"First, we have to train these two to kill,"


	3. Trained to Kill Against Your Will

A/N: Hiya! WOW! I got some reviews! I is very happy :D. BUT we must go on with the story. I don't own Inuyasha (give me some time, I'll get it!) but I do own a few characters in this story. Umm...here it is!

**Chapter 3**

**Trained to Kill Against Your Will**

Kagome woke up with chains on her wrist. She was feeling dizzy, and her vision was all blurry.

"Where am I?" She said meekly. Once her vision cleared up, she could see more clearly. The place was like a lab, but at the same time it wasn't quite like it. There wasn't any potions or anything, but there was two machines hooked up to a generator. There was also two big tubes. There was chains against the walls. She looked around, until she saw Sango.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted. Sango's eyes fluttered open. She slowly lifted up her head.

"Kagome? What're we doing here?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't know, the last thing I saw.." Her voice trailed off, before she looked alarm.

"Where is Inuyasha?!" Kagome shouted. Sango bit her lip.

"The last thing I remember, is fighting a guy, then falling into the pond. The rest is black," Sango explained.

"Looks like you two are awake. Finally!" Yami exclaimed with a smug on his face as he waked into the room. Kagome and Sango narrowed their eyes at him. Yami pouted at Sango. He walked over to Sango and lifted up her chin, so he was face to face with her.

"My dear Sango, you wouldn't be mad now, would you?" Yami asked as he leaned closer.

"YAMI!" Koi shouted. Yami stopped and turned around.

"Can't you see I'm having my fun?" Yami pouted. Koi frowned.

"We can't do that, until everything is ready!" Koi ordered. Yami sighed and let go of Sango's chin.

"Soon," Yami whispered in Sango's ear before walking over to Koi. Kagome was outraged by this. ONLY SANGO AND MIROKU BELONG TOGETHER! They are engaged, after all. Koi noticed the anger Kagome was sending off. He walked over to her and bent down.

"Kagome, you aren't mad about Sango's new master, are you?" Koi asked. Sango's and Kagome's eyes widened.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR MASTER!" Kagome shouted. Koi chuckled to himself.

"Your right, I'm not her master, Yami is. And I am _your_ master!" Koi exclaimed. Fear grew inside of Kagome.

"Forget it! Kagome and I will never work for you!" Sango protested. Koi and Yami laughed.

"At least, not willfully," Yami added before he and Koi laughed evilly. _Inuyasha_! Kagome thought. _Miroku!_ Sango thought

_Please come find us!_

* * *

"It's a good thing those spears they were hit with were small!" Shippo sighed with relief. Kirara meowed in agreement. Inuyasha and Miroku were treated for their injuries. They were resting now. Miroku was the first one to wake up.

"Sango? Sango?!" Miroku cried quickly before clutching his left arm. _Bandages? _He thought. _What're these doing here on my arm?_

"Miroku! You're awake! You can't move yet, your arm is still healing!" Shippo exclaimed. Miroku rubbed his arm. _So, all of that wasn't a dream at all..._ He thought. Inuyasha started to stir, but didn't wake up.

"Where's Sango?" Miroku inquired. Shippo's face turned sad.

"We couldn't save Sango, or Kagome..." Shippo finally said after a long silence. Miroku clenched his teeth. _Just wait for me Sango, I'll get you back!_

* * *

"JUST STAND STILL!" Koi ordered the squirming Kagome on the operating table.

"NO!" She screamed. Koi sighed with impatience.

"I can't check to see if your healthy, IF YOU KEEP SQUIRMING!" Koi screamed.

"I'M HEALTHY ENOUGH! LET ME GO!" Kagome screamed back. Koi slammed his fist down, forgetting he was holding a shot with a long and sharp needle. Black blood bled, but he didn't feel anything. _B-Black blood?!_ Kagome thought with fright. _Then he must be!_

"Demon, yes I am," Koi answered as if he read Kagome's thoughts. Kagome's eyes filled with fear. Kagome squirmed even more. Koi picked up the shot again, black blood trickling down the needle.

"No!" Kagome screamed.

"This will all be over soon,"

They did the same to Sango, except when Yami came out he had a black eye.

"What happened to you?!" Koi inquired. Yami rubbed his cheek.

"My love is very feisty, but that's what I love about her!" Yami exclaimed. Koi sweated anime style.

"I'm not sure that's good.." Koi muttered. A machine went off.

"The medicine has taken effect! We should ready the jewels, now," Yami suggested. Koi nodded and prepared the jewels. Yami carried Kagome and Sango to the tubes. Kagome in the left, Sango in the right. Another machine started to beep. Yami laughed evilly.

"FLIP THE SWITCH!" Yami demanded, while laughing evilly. Koi flipped the switch and joined along with the laughter. The red Shikon Jewel shards started to glow blood red, then glowed a black. The glow went through a small tube into a machine, before finally going into the big tubes Kagome and Sango were held in. The glow seeped through the opening and engulfed the girls.

"Perfect! Now, we can train to kill, against their will!" Koi screamed with happiness.

* * *

There was a sudden dark energy that came from the south.

"What was that?!" Shippo yelped, which woke up Inuyasha.

"W-What?!" Inuyasha stuttered. He was about to whack Shippo, when he noticed what Shippo and Miroku were staring at. It was a large black cloud,, flying over the one of the impurest mountains in Japan; It was hovering over . AN evil laugh was heard all the way over here; it was Koi's and Yami's laugh.

"That sounds like Koi and Yomi!" Shippo proposed. Inuyasha smirked.

"And now we know where they are!"

* * *

A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please R/R Thanks to all who has reviewed! Thanks for reading!


	4. One Fight They Can't Win

A/N: Hiya again! I hope you all like my story so far! You like it? No? Aww...okay :( BUT LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY! I don't own Inuyasha (They still won't let me get it D:) But I down a couple characters in this story, here it is!

**Chapter 4**

**One Fight They Can't Win**

The tubes opened, and a bunch of smoke fell out. It covered the floor. Koi and Yami waited eagerly to see their result.

"Kagome, step out!" Koi ordered. Something started to move through the smoke; it was Kagome. _Hey! What's happening?! _ Kagome tried t, say, but she couldn't. Her mouth wouldn't move. Koi started to laugh.

"WONDERFUL!" He shrieked with delight. Yami covered his ears quickly.

"Duuude! Tone down!" Yami complained. Koi ignored that and turn to Yami.

"Try yours!" Koi suggested. Yami nodded.

"Sango, step out!" Yami ordered. The smoke started to move again, and Sango stepped out. Both of Kagome's and Sango's eyes looked like Kohaku when he's under control. Yami and Koi laughed wickedly.

"This will be fun!"

* * *

"How much longer until get there?!" Shippo whined. Inuyasha was quite annoyed by now, since Shippo kept complaining. The boys and Kirara traveled to as fast ATS they could, but it was a long ways away.

"I'm guessing about 15 minutes," Miroku estimated. An arrow came out of nowhere.

"EEK! WATCH OUT INUYASHA!" Shippo shrieked. Inuyasha doged the arrow, but got nicked on the sleeve. A sword caou aimed at Miroku came out of the trees. Kirara flew up int the air and doged it.

"Who's there?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"There's no ever to be impatient here!" Yami exclaimed as he and Koi teleported.

"YOU GIVE US BACK KAGOME AND SANGO!" Shippo growled. Koi and Yami looked at each other for a moment.

"Alright, we will, but first, have you seen a girl named Naomi?" Koi asked.

"No! Now gives us back Sango and Kagome!" Miroku ordered. Koi and Yami shook their heads at each other.

"My, my! So impatient! Oh, bur first, you must pass the test. Girls!" Yami yelled. The wind rustled.

"Give 'em a big hug!" Koi suggested. A large tree knocked over. Cross flew from the fallen tree. Something big and powerful was coming.

"Have fun!" Koi exclaimed before he and Yami teleported away.

"Hey! You get-" Inuyasha was interrupted by being pushed dared. He went through branches, and went through a tree before slamming down on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, before he was grabbed from the collar and thrown down to the ground. Kirara was just about fight back, when she was hit in the neck. It paralyzed her an she fell to the ground.

"Kirara!" Shippo screamed before he was quickly tied up by a rope.

"SANKOTESSOU!" Inuyasha screamed using his scent to finwhenever attacked. It hit the person on the shoulders. The person slowed down and kneeled on the ground; It was Kagome.

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha stuttered. His hefellas crushed into tiny pieces. Even was her shoulder was gushing, Kagome showed no emotion. She stood up and took out her sword From her light blue kimono that had white blossoms everywhere. She lunged towards Inuyasha.

* * *

Miroku slowly got up. A branch fell down near Miroku.

"Who are you?!" Miroku shouted. A sword came out of nowhere. Miroku dodged it and there's his staff where the sword was hit. Blood came out.

"Got you!" Miroku whispered. The person who stepped out, was Sango. Miroku's eyes widened.

"S-Sango!" Miroku stuttered. His heart was crushed. Sango took the staff out of her arm and broke it with her knee, her face still emotionless. She then took out her bow and arrow, aimed for Miroku. She shot an arrow, but luckily Miroku dodged it.

"Sango, why are you doing this?!" Miroku inquired. Sango replied by shooting another arrow at him. It nicked him on the cheek. _What am I going to do?! I can't win this!_ Miroku thought. Sango readied and fired another arrow, aimed at Miroku's heart.

* * *

Their swords slashed and slashed. Kagome was pushing back Inuyasha a lot.

"Kagome! Stop! Please!" Inuyasha begged. His sword and Kagome's sward were rubbing up against each other. Kagome put more pressure on her sword. Inuyasha kneeled down a little bit, trying too support him. Kagome let go of her sword, so her hands wasn't on it anymore.

"W-What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome took out a Katana and strikes Inuyasha. It hit him in the gut. He fell down to the ground, clutching his gut. Kagome grabbed her other sword and jumped backwards. _Inuyasha! Get away from me!_ Kagome tried to say.

"I-Inuyahsa," She struggled to say. Inuyasha's ears perked and he looked up at Kagome.

"R-Run!" She pleaded. Inuyasha used his sword to support himself.

"Kagome! Are you okay?!" Inuyasha yelled. A tear slid down Kagome's face.

"Run!" Kagome pleaded before lunging towards Inuyasha with her sword.

* * *

The arrows had amazing aim. It was extremely hard to avoid the arrows.

"Sango! You have to stop this!" Miroku pleaded. Sango readied her arrow and shot again. It hit Miroku in the shoulder. _No! Miroku! _Sango tried to say, but she couldn't. She readied her arrow again, but Miroku was one step further. He dashed to grab hi. Broken staff and threw it at the bow. It broke.

"G-Get away!" Sango pleaded.

"No!" Miroku refused. Sango lfitted up her hand, and ice spears came out towards Miroku's head.

* * *

A man hidden by the shadows sat in a chair in a dark room. There was torches along the wall that kit the room. The walls and floors were made of black stones, and black banners were hanging up everywhere. The large door that ket you enter into the room was opened, and Kuron came running out.

"My Great Lord Chi, we have received news that Yami an Koi have successfully competed their mission and that they gained new slaves," Kuron informed bowing. Chi smiled with his red teeth. His eyes went from green to glowing red.

"Perfect, now we can find my slave;Naomi,"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I kinda eft it at a cliff hanger, BUT THATS ONE OF THE THINGS THAT MAKES PEOPLE WANT TO READ ON! Oh, I also have to thank AmeliaBlake for helping out with Chi's name. I don't think I would've come up with that name at all. So, THANK YOU! Ana's thanks to all who hew reviewed and read my story so far. Thanks for reading!


	5. Two Mysterious People Save The Slaves

A/N: HI! Just wanted to say that first. Derp xP. Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha (I'll get it, I'll get it!) But I do own a few characters in this story. Here it is!

**Chapter 5**

**Two Mysterious People Save The Slaves**

The sword away about it hit Inuyasha, when something jumped in the way. Slashes and clinks of the sword was heard as it echoed in the dark sky. Inuyasha opened his eyes, only to find Kagome and another woman with long black hair panting. The woman lifted up her sword and charged at Kagome.

"Wait!" Inuyasha screamed but he fell down. The woman and Kagome were sword fighting so hard, rocks would fly up into the air whenever the swords met. Who _was_ this woman?

* * *

Something blocked Miroku's way just in time. Miroku blinked a couple times before he finally saw who it Is. There was a guy standing there with his sword out. He had blonde hair.

"You have some good aim, I'll give you that," The man complimented. Miroku stared at him dumbfounded. The man turned around at him, showing his green eyes.

"So, you must be friends with the latest slave, huh?" He asked. Miroku nodded.

"I'm her finance," Miroku replied. The man shook his head.

"The name's Elliot, and I'll try to go easy on her," Elliot promissed before jumping in the air ready to hit Sango.

"Wait! Stop!" Miroku yelled. Sango shot an iccloser straight for Elliot. Elliot smirked, before he somehow managed to briefly stand on the ice spear and jump from it. Little did they know, they were being watched.

* * *

Yami growled while Koi stayed silent.

"Who are those guys?!" Yami growled. He was just about to jump off from the cable he and Koi were hiding, when Koi grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait a moment," Koi interrupted. Yami turned around.

"What do you want me to do?!" He spat. Koi shook his head.

"We should see how well those girls fight," Koi suggested. "Did you not think of that?"

"I...shut up..." Yami mumbled. Koi ignored that and looked at the girl. _Could she be? No, that's impossible, but she looks much like her..._

* * *

The woman was knocked back and went through three trees.

"Say, I know they give you powers. Why don't you show them?" Naomi urged geting up. Kagome's face was still emotionless.

"C'mon! Or, are you afraid?" Naomi taunted. Kagome held her hand up high, before she snapped. The leaves in the trees rustled. That's when thousands if crows came ou. Of the trees. Kagome lowered her hands, and pointed at the woman. The crows dived towards Naomi.

"WATCH OUT!" Inuyasha screamed, but due to his injuries he couldn't move. The woman jumped on each of the crows, making a path towards Kagome. The woman jumped up and took out a sword, but this word was different. It was glowing white. The woman did a 360 before slashing Kagome in half. But the sword dint make a cut at all, no injuries, no anything. At least that was what Inuyasha thought, before Kagome collapsed. The woman put her sword away.

"Take her to a safe place. A cave, anywhere that's hidden. And do it fast while Elliot gets your other friend," The woman ordered.

"Wait! Home back here!" Inuyahsa ordered. The woman started. into walking into the forest. "If you're gonna leave at LEAST tell me your name!"

"Naomi," Naomi replied turning around, showing her deep blue eyes, before she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Sango didn't have much if a chance against Elliot.

"So, you must be Yami's slave," Elliot guessed as his sword clashed with Sango's. _How does this man know about all of this?!_ Miroku wondered. When Sango swung her sword at Elliot, he actually caught it. Miroku gasped at this, Elliot's hand wasn't even bleeding. Elliot took out a turquoise glowing sword, and slashed it at Sango. It had the same effect as what happened to Kagome. Eliot put the sword back and walked away.

"You'd better hide her, or Naomi would kick my ass to the moon," Elliot suggested before he shivered as he he remembered a memory he didn't want to remember. He turned around and walked into the forest before he disappeared. Miroku ran over to Sango and held her. She was just unconscious. Miroku sighed with relief before picking up Sango and standing up. Just then, Inuyasha ran over holding Kagome.

"Miroku!" He hollered.

"Inuyasha, did someone else help you?" Miroku hollered back. Inuyasha stopped.

"Yeah, someone did," Inuyasha replied. Miroku narrowed his eyes before looking at the forest.

"Some guy came into the fight, and did something to Sango," Miroku said.

"Same here, except this girl named Naomi helped me out," Inuyasha replied.

"There's obviously something going on here..."

* * *

Chi sat in a chair in a room with TV's everywhere. Each features somewhere around of in . Kuron came running in with a tape.

"My lord! My lord! Someone has taken Yami's and Koi's slaves!" Kuron exclaimed. Chi raised his eyebrows, or at least thats what Kuron thought.

"Who was it?" Chi's voice boomed. Kuron started to shake.

"W-We don't know, so w-we t-thought that y-you would know who they are," Kuron explained. Silence followed.

"Show me the tape," Chi ordered. Kuron nodded and bowed before quickly getting up and popping the tape into the largest TV. The tape played for a while.

"STOP!" Chi demanded. Kuron scrambled up to the TV and stopped it. Chi smiled with his red teeth.

"I would recognize those wise blue eyes anywhere. That's my missing slave, Naomi!" Chi laughed. "SEND YAMI AND KOI TO FIND THEIR SLAVES, AND MY SLAVE NAOMI!"

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like this chapter! See! No cliffhanger! Happy? Yes? YAY! Thanks to everyone has followed, reviewed my story, and read it. Or thanks to anyone who did any of those :) It make me happy ^-^. Thanks for reading!


	6. Challenged To A Duel Valentine Special

A/N: Hiya! IT'S VALENTINE DAY! Sooooo this chapter will be a Valentine Special! ^-^ I'm sooooo excited! There's some parts that I really want to write about. But it's near the end...BUT ANYWAYS! I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a few characters in this story. Here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Challenged To A Duel/ Valentine Special **

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Elliot asked Naomi. They watched Shippo and Inuyasha fight from a cliff far away.

"They'll be okay," Naomi reassured as the wind blew her hair. "We'll be seeing them soon, anyways,"

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME GO?!" Shippo screamed.

"I WAS KINDA BUSY!" Inuyasha screamed back. Miroku sighed. They had gotten the girls to a cave, and they were still sleeping.

"If you guys keep shouting, you'll wake Kagome and Sango up!" Miroku whispered.

"They should be awake by now! It's been three days!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha was never considerate," Shippo grumbled.

"Why you!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku tried to oh old him back, while Shippo kid behind Kagome's backpack. Suddenly, something big and heavy crashed outside of the cave. The boys ran out, to find Yami and Koi standing there.

"It's you two!Miroku growled. Yami smirked, but Koi ignored that.

"We've come not to fight," Koi announced. "At least, not yet,"

"What'dya mean?!" Inuyasha growled. Yami growled.

"Baka's! We challenge you two to a duel to get back the slaves!" Yami proclaimed. Inuyasha scoffed.

"We're not giving them back, _ever!_" Inuyasha replied.

"You don't have a choice! We'll be here by sunrise to take the slaves back, or you can challenge us," Koi said.

"Then I guess we don't have much of a choice. Besides, I have to punish you FOR TOUCHING MY FIANCÉ!" Miroku screamed.

"SHE'S MY SLAVE!" Yami screamed back.

"NO SHE'S NOT!"

"YES, SHE IS!"

"THEN YOU MUST BE DREAMING!"

"Wow, they remind me of us," Shippo whispered to Inuyasha.

"I don't see it," Inuyasha said. Shippo fell over anime style.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Koi screamed at the top of his lungs. Miroku and Yami stopped fighting and looked at Koi with confused faces.

"CANT YOU SEE I'M DEFENDING MY SLAVE?!" Yami yelled. Koi gave Yami a scary death glare, which made Yami nervously laugh and stop arguing.

"WE WILL ARIVE HERE AT SUNRISE TO DUEL YOU. BE PREPARED!" Koi announced before a flock of crows came and surrounded him, so he wasn't seen. When the crows were gone, so was Koi.

"God damn it Koi, you don't need to make a big leave!" Yami grumiles before water came out from the by round as made a small tornado around him. The water fell down, and Yami was gone.

"Looks like one person has the power to control crows, while the other water," Miroku proposed as the water fell down. Something crashed in the cave.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed before he ran into the cave.

"Oh no, I spilled it. I'm sorry!" Kagome apologized. Sango shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay, it didn't spill out," Sango said as she picked up the instant noodles cup. Kagime sighed with relief.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed happily as he jumped on Kagome's shoulders. Kagome and Sango smiled at him.

"Hi, Shippo!" Kagome greeted.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" Shippo hugging Kagome.

"I'm okay, really!" Kagome lied. She could still remember the dreams she had when she unconscious...

* * *

***Flashback (WARNING! THIS PART MAY BE GRAPHIC FOR SOME PEOPLE! DO NT REWD KF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!)***

There was bodies everywhere. Children were so hungry their ribs showed. People had their skulls open, and blood gushed out of it. Kagome was trying to help everyone, but she couldn't. Something kept her there in the middle of it all. She watched with tear filled eyes as people were slaughtered by demons. Children and babies were screaming.

"N-No!" Kagome whispered as the tears fell down her cheek. Her body was shaking as she fell to her knees.

"Kagome," A familiar voice pleaded. Kagome's eyes widened, knowing whonthat voice belonged to. It was her father.

"DAD!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran towards him, but was pushed back by an invisible force. "PAPA!"

"W-Why couldn't y-you save m-m-me?," Kagome's dad asked as blood fell down his forehead. A demon came over and bit bs bead off. Blood came sporting out from where his head was.

**"DADDY! NO!"**

***End of Flashback**

* * *

Inuyasha could see right through Kagome's fake smile. It was obvious to him. Shippo jumped off of Kagome and jumped on Sango's head.

"Are you alright, too, Sango?!" Shippo inquired. Sango nodded her head and smiled a fake smile. Miroku could see right through that.

"How about we eat? I'm starving!" Kagome suggested. Kirara mewed in agreement.

Food was delicious, and everyone went to get some sleep afterwards for the big duel tomorrow. They insisted that the girls stay behind when they fight. Kagome was sitting outside watching the full moon. She was still troubled by her dream.

"Oi!" Inuyasha greeted. Kagome jumped a little bit.

"Inuyasha don't scare me like that!" Kagome scolded.

"You should've payed attention," Inuyasha replied as he sat next to Kagome. Kagome pouted at him.

"Inuyasha, I'm in-"

"There's something wring with you," Inuyasha interrupted. Kagome was shocked for a moment, before looking at the ground.

"I'm fine, really!" She reassured. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. Kagome sighed and looked at the ground.

"Did Koi do something to you?!" Inuyasha inquired, his blood boiling. Kagome shook her head.

"No, at least I don't think so..." Her voice trailed off.

"You don't think so?!" Inuyasha asked. Kagome hugged herself.

"I just had...a bad dream..." Kagome answered.

"What was it about?" Inuyasha asked. A painful look came across Kagome's face. _Shit! I'm not making her feel better! I'm not good cheering people up! SHIT! _Inuyasha thought.

"B-But if you don't wanna tell me that's okay!" Inuyasha stuttered. The painful look went away on Kagome's face.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," She thanked. Kagome leaned over on Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha put an arm around her and leaned on her head. No one, was going to get Kago,e ever again.

* * *

Shippo woke up from his bad dream. He kept getting sacked from Inuyasha in his dream. He slowly sat up, to find something surprising. Sango and Miroku were fast asleep on each others shoulders. Shippo smiled. He knew, that nothing was going to beat Miroku and Inuyasha now that they had someone to fight for, to live for.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the graphic part, people. BUT IT'S NEEDED FOR LATER ON! Was that little romantic part good? Okay? Bad?! Aww...fine. Thanks to all who has reviewed and read my story. Thanks for reading!


	7. No Longer Masters

A/N: Hiya! ^-^ It is me again! Are you all ready for another story? NO?! Oh, well...TOO BAD I'M TELLING IT! I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a couple characters in this story. Here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**No Longer Masters**

Inuyasha and Miroku left before the sun had risen. The girls were still asleep. As much as Inuyasha and Miroku didn't want to, they had to leave the girls behind. What if they lost? Yami and Koi could take the girls back. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sleeping face for the last time before he left.

"Where do you think they are?" Miroku asked in a place far away, where they were to fight. The tall grass swayed in the wind.

"I don't know, but I have a lesson to teach Koi!" Inuyasha growled. The wind started to pick up more. Some of the grass was swept up into the wind. Rocks were thrown.

"You two babies shows up! I'm surprised, normally people turn tail and run away!" Yam exclaimed as he and Koi showed up.

"Keh! It's YOU who should be running!" Inuyasha scoffed as he took out Tessaiga. Koi took out his sword. It was a black sword, crows designs of white crows flying on its blade. Inuyasha jumped up and slashed Koi, but Koi used his sword to block that.

"I guess I'm facing you then," Miroku guessed. Yami smirked.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you," Yami clarified. Miroku threw his ancient sutras at Yami. With a wave if his palm. Yami bent water out of the earth and aimed it at the sutras. It destroyed the sutras, but that's what Miroku wanted. He jumped above Yami and was ready to hit Yami with his staff that was covered in powerful sutras.

* * *

"Sango are you okay?" Kagome asked Sango. They woke up a little but after Inuyasha and Miroku left. Sango smiled a fake smile.

"I'm alright," Sango replied. Kagome raised her eyebrows. Sango sighed and shook her head. A painful look came across her face. That's when Kagome was shocked. _They couldn't of sent a vision to her, too?!_

"Did you also see..." Kagome's voice trailed off. A painful look came across Sango's face.

"It was when Kohaku..." Sango couldn't say anything else before tears fell down her cheek. Kagome's face softened before she hugged Sango.

"I'm sorry, Sango," Kagome whispered. It was hard not to cry. Something crashed outside of the cave. Sango quickly wiped her eyes before running outside. Another crash came.

"SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!" A voice screeched before a high pitched scream came. Kagome and Sango quickly covered her ears. The noise swore Shippo and Kirara up.

"ACK! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Shippo screamed. Someone went through the side of the cave and put the other side.

"What was that?!" Kagome inquired. The floor started to shake, before it gave away. Kirara immediately transformed and caught everyone before flyng out of the collapsing cave. When they flew up in the air, they saw a gigantic demon. The demon had red eyes and white hair, with black skin. He was fighting Elliot and Naomi.

"Hey! Naomi! Wake up!" Elliot yelled at the unconscious Naomi in his arms. Th. Demon started to laugh.

"She's probably dead by now, serves her right for cutting off one of my ears," The demon insulted.

"And yet you're still ugly," Elliot smirked.

"Who are they?!" Shippo asked. Kagome recognized Naomi.

"Say. That girl fought me when I was under control!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Same here, except that guy fought me!" Sango exclaimed. Kirara flew closer so they could see better, but not get hit by any attacks.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" The demon shrieked before he pounded his fist onto the ground. The fist sent a shockwave that carried boulders towards Elliot and Naomi. Elliot jumped in the air and onto a tree. Naomi was still unconscious. _Damn it! Naomi got hit retry hard back then, she blew the whole cave apart! WHAT THE HELL SHOULE I_ DO_ IF SHE CAN'T USE HER BOW AND ARROW?! _Elliot thought. Te demon sit another high pitched scream at Elliot and Naomi. Elliot jumped in the air, but he was caught by the foot and was pulled to the ground. He landed on there.

"Oww..." He mumbled. He opened his eyes to see a knife heading for his heart and Naomi's head.

* * *

"You're not a bad fighter!" The exhausted Yami complimented. Miroku smirked.

"You aren't as bad," Miroku replied. Yami sent mother ice spear at Miroku. He cut it in half with his staff. Yami teleported behind him.

"You lose," He taunted before stabbing Miroku with an ice sword. Blood spirted out before he was pushed hard int a tree. Yami laughed.

"I didn't want to use this but..." Miroku said. Yami stopped laughing. "KAZAANA!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yami shrieked as he was pulled into the Kazaana. "NOOOOO!" He was gone once we was sucked in. Miroku collapsed to the ground after that.

* * *

Inuyasha and Koi panted hard. Both were matched evenly.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasthr directed the Wind Scar at Koi. Koi jumped to the side.

"KUROI TSUBASA!" Yoking threw his attack, Black Wings, at Inuyasha. Dark shadows that looked like crows with glowing red eyes rushed out from the sword, aimed for Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped in the air but a crow went straight through his arm.

"Damn it! These things are fast!" Inuyasha complained as he held his arm. Koi chuckled.

"And now, for my final attack," Koi announced holding up his sword in the air. Black clouds swarmed above the sword. The sword turned black. Thousands of crows came from all directions and flew into the sword. Koi laughed evilly.

"KUROSO SHI!" He shrikes throwing a black twister at Inuyasha. The twister was gigantic,almost as big as the Backlash Wave twisters. Inuyasha clenched his teeth, before he picked up Tessaiga. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath,before opening them.

"BAKURYUHA!" Inuyasha screamed. The two spells met. The Crow's Death attack tried to take over the Backlash Wave, but it didn't work.

"WHAT?!" Those were the last words Koi spoke before he was killed. Inuyasha used his sword to support himself. He heard footsteps cme towards him.

"I hope Kagome has some bandages left," Miroku said. Inuyasha slowly stood up. He noticed something.

"That's fire!"

* * *

A/N: Ta Da! I hoped ya liked my chapter! Thanks to all who has reviewed! And um...yeah! Awkward moment. Thanks for reading!


	8. A Purified Shikon Jewel

A/N: Hiya again! Are you all ready for another chapter? Yes? YEAH! Okay, I don't own Inuyasha BUT I do own a few characters. Here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A Purified Shikon Jewel**

"So, this guy can use fire. Great, juuuuust great!" Elliot complained. Kirara flew up higher while the fire grew.

"Should we help them?" Shippo asked. Sango clenched her teeth.

"... I don't know yet," Sango replied after a while. Naomi then finally woke up.

"Elliot," She whispered. Elliot jumped backwards to avoid the fireball.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. Naomi nodded then yawned.

"Im just tired," She replied as Elliot jumped on another tree. He put her down.

"Alright, do you think you can still fight, or will you have to rest?" Elliot inquired. Naomi stood up and took out her sword.

"No way! That guy just threw my through a cave!" Naomi exclaimed as she went into battle position. Elliot chuckled.

"Then lets do it!" Elliot exclaimed before he took out his sword. Naomi and he jumped in different directions and ran towards the demon. Elliot took out his sword and ms lashes at the demon. The demon grabbed his sword, but that's what Naomi wanted. She ran behind the demon and stabbed his back. Black blood came out of his mouth. _Black blood?! _Naomi thought before she was elbowed in the face.

"Are you alright?!" Elliot yelled. His voice sounded like he was carrying something heavy. The demon punched Elliot in his face sending Elliot back. Kagome watched in horror before she couldn't take it anymore.

"EKAI!" Kagome shouted before fireing her arrow at the demon. It hit him in the knee, but it had no effect. The demon turned around and looked at Kagome.

"_What _was _that?!_" The demon insulted. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath, before releasing a loud high pitched scream. Kagome covered her ears, before she fell off of Kirara.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed before Inuyasha caught her. "Inuyasha!" She cried with happiness.

"Are you alright?!" Inuyasha asked as he landed on the ground. Kagome nodded.

"But, I'm not sure those two are!" Kagome exclaimed pointing at Elliot and Naomi. Inuyasha put Kagome dow,, before taking out Tessaiga.

"It looks like someone chose the wrong guy to fight,"

* * *

Naomi ran up the demon's arm and slugged him in the face.

"THAT'S FOR WAKING ME UP!" Naomi screamed before Elliot ran from behind her and stabbed the demon in the stomach. Elliot and Naomi jumped backwards before Naomi took out her bow and arrow.

"I think I will call you... Hmm.. OH! Bart!" Naomi exclaimed. Elliot gave her a 'Are you kidding me?' Look.

"I don't think his name is Bart," Elliot said. Well, he tried to say that, but Inuyasha came running into the scene and tried to hit "Bart".

"Damn it, missed!" He cursed. Bart turned around and released a high pitched scream at Inuyasha. Inuyasha flew back into a rock.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha slowly stood up. Bart launched at Inuyasha, but Elliot jumped in the way and kicked Bart back.

"Sorry about the demon. It was sent here to kill us. _Again,_" Elliot explained. Inuyasha stared at Elliot with a confused face.

"Again?!"

"Yeah, we've had a lot of demons trying to kill us. The Black Blood organization, Snake Serpent organization, Naraku-"

"Wait! Did you say Naraku?!" Inuyasha frantically asked. Elliot nodded.

"Yep. Stole some of the Shikon Jewel," Elliot bragged. Inuyasha tried to say something, but only parts of words came out. That's when Bart charged at Elliot and Inuyasha. An arrow that glowed white was shot at Bart's hand. Bart grasped his hand and turned around to see Naomi with a bow and arrow.

"DID YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU BITCH?!" Bart screamed. Naomi readied another arrow.

"Guess," She replied. She shot another white glowing arrow at Bart. Bart tried to grab it, but it destroyed his hand. Bart cried out in pain.

"W-What the he-hell are you?!" He painfully stuttered. Naomi smirked.

"I'm a miko," Naomk replied before shooting another arrow. It hit Bart in the shoulders. "NOW ELLIOT!" Naomi screamed. Elliot took out his sword that he used on Sango, and cut the demon in half. Bart stood there stunned, before he shattered to put his sword back before Kirara flew down.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Shippo exclaimed. Inuyasha scoffed before he put back his sword. Sango looked around.

"Where's Miroku?" She asked. Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"...I think I might've left him behind," Inuyasha guessed. As if right on cue, Miroku came running in huffing and panting.

"Why did you *puff puff* leave me *puff puff* behind?!" Miroku exclaimed.

"You shouldn't of been so slow!" Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome frowned.

"Inuyasha!" She scolded.

"Its his fault!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Kagome," Miroku said. Inuyasha knew what he meant.

"H-Hey just w-wait a m-minute!"

"OSARI!" Kagome ordered. Inuyasha slammed down on the ground. He immediately got up and argued with Kagome. Kagome argued back, all while Elliot and Naomi sat their awkwardly. Shippo sighed.

"Don't mind them, they argue sometimes," Shippo sighed. "They can be so childish!" Naomi giggled a little bit, while Elliot put his hands behind his head.

"Say,mi never got your names," Miroku said.

"OH!How rude of me! This guy right where is Elliot, while-" Naomi stopped talking and starred to shake.

"So soft!" Miroku whispered. Shippo and Sango figured it out right away.

"You!" Sango exclaimed, but Naomi took action before Sagno could.

"YOU DIRTY STINKING PERVERT!" Naomi screamed before she kicked where the sun doesn't shine on Miroku. He flew up into the sky, before it wrinkled where he flew. By no Kagome and Inuyasha stopped fighting.

"S-Scary!" Shippo whispered.

* * *

The warm fire lit up the black sky covered in stars. A delicious soup hung over the fire. Everyone at their soup with happiness.

"Now, you were going to explain why you're here, right?" Miroku reminded. Naomi have him the scariest death glare.

"You see, we are being pursued by someone that you know of," Naomi started to explain.

"His name, is Naraku," Elliot finished. Everyone looked at Naomi and Elliot with shock.

"W-Why?!" Shippo exclaimed. Naomi bout down her soup and took out a skim piece of the Shikon Jewel, but it was purified.

"We stole _this,_"

* * *

A/N: TA DA! I hoped you liked it! So, I thought "ACK! I DIDN'T EXPLAIN WHAT THEY'RE WEARING!" What the characters wear is important! Okay, not really, BUT STILL! So, if you click on my profile thingy, and once you see my profile pica, THATS what Nomi is wearing, with black shoes that looked like Kagome's. For Elliot, he's wearing black jacket, a white shirt, and blue pants with black shoes. Just had to say that. I would've put t in the story, but these guys have been in here for like, 3 chapters. So, the blame is on me. I'M SORRY! Okay, thanks for reading!


	9. Still Alive

A/N: HIYA AGAIN! DID YOU ALL MISS ME? NO?! Aw, well...OKAY! Time for the story I don't own Inuyasha (Although I had a dream about that show, once) BUT I do own a couple characters. Here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Still Alive**

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" Sango screamed. Naomi put the Shikon shard back in her pocket.

"Believe me, if you thought it was easy, you're wrong," Naomi said. Elliot nodded in agreement. Shippo jumped on Naomi's head.

"But HOW did you get it?! We've been searching for months!" Shippo exclaimed. Elliot ate more of his soup.

"Well, ya see, we had to get Naomi to sense the jewel first," Elliot exclaimed. Everyone else but Naomi and Elliot were speechless. Another girl can sense Shikon Jewel shards?!

"I've heard that a priestess can sense jewel shards, so we set out to find you guys. Plus, the Black Blood Organization is after us all, anyways," Naomi explained. Shippo spit out his drink all over Miroku.

"...ew..." said the disgusted Miroku.

"Sorry!" Shippo apologized. He grabbed a cloth and wiped the soup off of Miroku's face.

"So, how long have you been able to sense Shikon shards?" Kagome asked. Naomi put a finger on her chin.

"Hmm...maybe about three years?" She guessed. Elliot cleared his throat.

"Anyways, back to the BB," Elliot said. Inuyasha gave him a confused face.

"BB?"

"Oh yeah, you guys don't know what that stands for. It stands for the Black Blood organization," Elliot explained. "But anyways, we've got some bad news. It takes three times, to _actually_ kill someone from the BB,"

"No way!" Kagome exclaimed. Elliot nodded. "But that's impossible!"

"Kagome, what if they had a Shikon Jewel shard?" Sango proposed. "They could bring back anyone from the dead!"

"That's what we think, anyways. We don't have much info," Naomi admitted.

"So, Yami and Koi aren't dead yet? Figures, they didn't seem like they would die, anyways," Inuyasha said. Elliot nodded.

"There a real pain in the ass," Elliot complained.

"But, what are you going to do now?" Miroku asked as soon as Shippo was done wiping his face. Naomi finished her soup and put it down.

"You see, we're after the head of the organization. He's done some pretty bad cromes against humanity," Elliot said. An explosion went off nearby.

"ACK! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Shippo shouted. Naomi stood up, but was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown into the forest.

"Owww!" She moaned as she hit the floor. That's when she noticed a black defeat her on her shoulder. Her eyes widened. "ELLIOT! IT'S KOI! GET KAGOME AND SANGO OUT OF HERE!" Naomi ordered. She summoned her bow and arrows and ran back to the campfire.

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha heard "Koi" he grabbed Kagome and jumped to safety. A cackle was heard.

"Slaaaaave, did you miiiiiiiissss me?" Koi asked in a creepy voice. He stepped out if the shadows and into the light. He looked much different than from before. His long black hair now has streak of white and grey in it. His skin turned grey. He red eyes were now much darker. His body would swing around slowly, instead of moving swift and fast. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Koi with shocked faces. Another creepy laugh was heard; it was Yami's.

"Liiitle Sangooo, whhhhhy did you leeeeeave meee?" Yami asked as he jumped a few feet from Sango. Half of Yami's hair was white. His eyes were now black, and his skin was also grey. "I miiiised you!"

"This must be the after effects of a tainted Shikon Jewel Shard," Elliot guessed as he took out his sword. Miroku stood in front of Sango and out a protective hand over her. That's when Yami and Koi started to laugh madly.

"Why fiiiggghhht it? Why nnnnot joooiiin us?" Kout held out his hand. "When you serve our great lord Chi, you will find an everlasting happiness!"

"Look at us noooow! WE'RE POWERFUL!" Yami screamed as he threw his head back and started to shake.

"W-What the hell?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. An arrow came out of nowhere aimed for Koi. Koi grabbed the arrow and broke it before running around to see Naomi. An angry Naomi.

"HEY YOU! DO YOU _KNOW _WHAT THE FOREST GROUND FEELS LIKE WHEN YOU'RE SLAMMED ON IT?! NOPE, YOU DON'T! I'LL TELL YOU, IT HURTS!" Naomi shouted angrily at Koi.

"Thanl you, Caption Obvious," Elliot said sarcastically. Naomi grabbed something from her pocket and threw a frying pan at Elliot's head. It shook as it fell to the ground.

"OW?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"THAT'S FOR BEING RUDE!

"YOU'RE BEING RUDE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE, YOU IDIOT!"

"THAT JUST PROVES YOU'RE THE IDIOT!"

"SAYS THE PERSON WHO CAN'T FIGHT!"

"I WILL COME DOWN THERE AND KICK YOUR BUTT!"

"AS IF YOU COULD KICK MY ASS!"

"YOU'D BE SURPRISED-"

"**SHUT UP AND LET ME KILL YOU!" **Yami shrieked before he sent a black ice spear at Elliot and Naomi. Naomi jumped up in the air, while Elliot dashed to the side.

"I'd thought those two would never end!" Shippo sighed. Everyone else nodded in agreement while Naomi blushed slightly and nervously laughed. Elliot too, blushed a little bit.

"But," Koi started to say. The clouds started to move. The wind started to pick up. "I don't have time for your games," Koi's eyes glowed red before some dark energy engulfed him.

"What is that?!" Sango inquired. Koi started to grow bigger. When he reached the size or a large tree, the balck energy was flown off. It turned out the energy, made Koi turn into a gigantic crow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Elliot shouted. Koi flew after Kagome, but Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped of the way just in time.

"This guy, is gonna be tough," Inuyasha growled.

* * *

"Saaaaaaannnggggoooooooooo," Yami creepily said. "Doooon't you loooooooooove me?"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, SHE'S MY FIANCÉ!" Miroku shouted before throwing ancient sutras at Yami. Yami grabbed all of them, and set them on fire. Miroku stepped back a little bit. Yami started to laugh.

"ARE YOU ALL READY TO DIE?!"

* * *

A/N: TA DA! I kinda left it at a cliffhanger. I'M SORRY BUT IT'S A GOOD TECHNIQUE TO MAKE READERS WANT TO READ ON! Okay, thanks to all who has reviewed. Thanks for reading!


	10. Kidnapped Again!

A/N: HIYA AGAIN! Did you all miss me? NO! Well...thanks :(. BUT ANWAYS! I don't own Inuyasha (I had another dream about that show!) BUT I do own a couple characters in this story. Here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Kidnapped Again?!**

"Ahhhhh crap not again!" Elliot complained. Naomi ran and jumped on Koi's head.

"Get off of me!" Koi screamed as he swung his head around.

"Not until you GO AWAY!" Naomi screamed in Koi's ear. Koi replied by flying up I. He air, and swinging Naomi off. "EEEEEEK!" BAM! Belly flop on the lake.

"Oh, that's going to hurt," Elliot said. "That's cruel, you know!"

"Oh, shut up already!" Koi shouted before he lunged towards Kagome.

"TESSAIGA!" Inuyasha cut Koi's left wing. He then grabbed Kagome and jumped on a large grey rock. "Don't you _dare _touch Kagome again!"

"SHE IS MY SLAVE, AND I WILL DO WHATEVR I WISH TO DO!" Koi shrieked before he flew full speed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way,netting hit himself. Koi's beak ripped his skin as he fell onto the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagime cried. Koi started to laugh, then turned around to Kagome.

"There was so much stuff I wanted to do with you. Come, slave, YUR MADTER COMMANDS YOU!" Koi commanded. He flew towards Kagome to snatch her up. But that action was cancelled by Elliot.

"Geesh, you remind me of Naomi. I always have to save you guys!" Elliot complained. He grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way. Koi's beak met with the stone wall. He took a step back before trying to grab his nose. Elliot smirked. "Not so tough how, huh?"

"Yiu taunt me, yet you're still so weak. I wasn't even in full form!" Koi laughed insanely before growing larger. Much, larger.

* * *

The burning sutras illuminated a black light onto Yami's right side of his face. His eyes bottomless black pits.

"Saaaaannnggoooooo," He said, his voice going up whenever he held out a letter. "Why muuuust you leeeeeave me?"

"Because she doesn't like you!" Miroku spat. Yami frowned.

"Sangooooo, is this trueee?" Yami inquired. Sango replied by throwing Hiraikotsu at Yami. Yami caught it with his hand and threw it back. "You don't know how powerful I am, slave!" Miroku put up a barrier. The Hiraikotsu bounced off of the barrier and hit the ground.

"She's not your slave!" Miroku growled. Yami laughed. His shadow started to shake.

"Here is the price you pay," Yami's shadow split I to two, to reveal another copy of Yami. "Die."

* * *

Naomi crawled out of the lake and onto shore. She sat down to catch her breath. _That monster still must be alive. It had an iron grip on me ever since I landed in the don't know if I killed it..._ Naomi thought. She didn't notice the water started to bubble behind her, until a tentacle came out and grabbed her. It pulled her back I to the water slowly.

"Let go of me!" Naomi ordered. The monster didn't listen and dragged her in. Something hit the bottom of the lake. Bubbles came out of Naomi's mouth.

"You've been a bad slave!" A creepy voice whispered in Naomi's ears. Her eyes widened. _How did this thing know about my past?! Oh, oh no! Chi didn't tell him about me! The only slave to escape that horrible place. Well the first slave, but still!_ Naomi thought. The creature started to sink into the bottom of the lake. Naomi managed to get her arm out of the tentacle. She reached up towards the surface, but to no avail. The last thing she saw was the world above. Too far away.

* * *

Koi must have been twice the size bigger. He roared so loud that the place would shake a little bit. Koi looked at Kagome with his black eyes. He lifted a claw to grab Kagome, but Inuyasha went and cut off some if his wing. Koi screeched out in pain.

"Ha! Take that!" Inuyasha scramed. Koi looked at Inuyasha with blood red eyes, before he hit Inuyasha so hard he actually knocked Inuyasha out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried our running to him.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Koi screamed with happiness as he snatched Kagome up.

"Let go of me!" Kagome ordered as she squirmed in his claws. Koi responded by squeezing Kagome so hard, he knocked her out. He released a loud roar to signal he was finished.

* * *

Yami knocked up Miroku pretty bad. He was bleeding all over. Yami started to laugh as he picked up the unconscious Sango.

"How rude of you to take my slave!" Yami scolded as a black ring of fire surrounded him.

"For the last time, she's-"

"Yes she is. Or, she could be a test subject! Ah! Why not both?!" Yami exclaimed as eye floated up into the air.

"Kirara!" Miroku called, but Kirara didn't come. "Kirara, I need your help!" Miroku hollered again. A tiny weak meow came from a pile of leaves. Miroku ram towards the leaves and pushed them out of the way. Kirara laid there injured badly. Her right arm was badly hurt, d she had many scratches. Miroku scooped her up into her arms.

"That cat was annoying!" Yami complained. Miroku growled at him. "Ta ta!" Yami said before he disappeared with Sango.

* * *

"My Lord, the kraken has captured Naomi. He whooshes to know what he should dno with her now?" Koron told. Chi stood up from his chair and faced the wall.

"Bring her to me. Lets bring her back some memories, yes?"

* * *

A/N: TA DA! I hoped you liked this chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been working in a different story. I revolves around Naomi and Elliot. Oh, btw, there will be OC x OC. It's what I planned from the start, anyways. Thanks to all so has reviewedA! Thanks for reading!


	11. Teaming Up

A/N: HIYA! It's STORY TIME! Yes! Wait, you can't say no! Oh, you just don't like me huh? YOU WANNA TUSSLE WITH ME? Oh. Sorry about that. A little hyper at the moment. Anyways. I don't own Inuyasha, but known a couple characters in this story. Here it is! Oh, bby the way. I know kraken's are huge, but this one is smaller. That okay? It's okay? Good! Alright, I'll shut up now!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Teaming Up**

"Sango!" Miroku hollered as she and Yami disappeared. Miroku stopped running and sat down on the ground in shock. His love, was once more, gone again. He looked down at Kirara. She was sleeping by now. Miroku looked up at the rising sun. "So, we fought all night. For nothing,"

* * *

Elliot slowly got up and grasped his head. Turns out he was knocked out, too. Looking around, he noticed the girls were missing.

"Kagome! Sango! Naomi!" He hollered. No reply. Someone grunted. Elliot turned around to see a sleepy Inuyasha. "Hey. Are you up?"

"Yeah. Wait, where's Kagome? Kagome?! Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled. Elliot shook his head.

"I've already tried that. I couldn't find any of them," Elliot informed. Miroku walked over.

"They're gone. They got Sango and Kagome," Miroku growled. Elliot looked around.

"Where's Naomi?" He asked. Miroku gave him a confused face.

"I thought she was with you," He said.

"I thought she was with YOU," Inuyasha replied. Where was she?

* * *

There was a cave under the lake. The kraken dragged Naomi down the cave water. he made sure to keep her hewd above the surfave. Feeling lonely, he spoke in his sea language to erase the silence.

"Ohh, such a shame this pretty girl is going to die," The kraken sighed. Naomi's eyes fluttered open. She coughed out water.

"My god, what a headache I have," Naomk complained. She looked around. _Where am I? The last thing I remember is...wait, this must be one theThe BB's secret caves. They used to make these under lakes all the time, but they stopped now. Wait, that means...GOSH DANG IT!_ Naomi thought.

"That means I have to escape this place. But how?!" Naomi shouted. The kraken stopped moving. "Ahhhhh crap." Shcruised under her breath. The kraken raised an tentacle, ur Naomi had other ideas. She got her arm out f the kraken's grip and grabbed Stalactite from the ceiling and bashed the kraken. It let go of her. Naomi jumped onto the land.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" The kraken screamed.

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" Naomi screamed back. The kraken whipped one of it's tentacles at Naomi. She jumped up and grabbed a stalactite. It started to break. "Ahhhhhhh" CRASH! She fell down. The kraken started to laugh.

"A beauty with no brains!" It insulted. Naomi's eye twitched. _I can't understand this...thing. But I have a feeling I know what it said..._

* * *

"HEY! OI! NAOMI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Elliot hollered. He decided to search by the lake, while Miroku and Inuyasha rested. Bubbles came up from the lake and onto the surface. _Bubbles? _Elliot thought. Some water was splashed. "What the?"

"ACK! GET YOUR SLIMEY TENTACLES OFF ME!" Naomi screamed as she jumped out of the water. A large tentacle came out of the water and grabbed Naomi's foot.

"THAT'S WHERE YOU'VE BEEN?!" Elliot shouted as he cut the tentacle. He grabbed her and landed on the shore.

"Yeah, FOR ALL NIGHT!" Naomi screamed. "WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?!"

"I WAS FIGHTING AND LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"CHI'S SLAVE, GET BACK HERE!" The kraken interrupted. Elliot stared at the kraken as it slowly appeared above the water.

"What's he saying?" Elliot inquired. Naomi shrugged, before she stopped moving.

"Can you feel that? It feel's like..."

* * *

"What the hell are they doing?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, before he stopped. "That can't be!" He ran off towards the lake. Miroku and Kirara followed Inuyahsa, thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Naomi and Elliot stood there in an unbearable silence.

"No doubt about it, that's-"

"So, you can sense me. I came here for something that you two stole from me," A creepy voice said.

"Naraku!" Naomi and Elliot growled. Inuyasha came running int the scene.

"WHERE ARE YOU NARAKU?!" Inuyasha screamed. Something came out of the water. It was Naraku wearing his baboon clothes.

"Inuyasha, I didn't expect you to be here. But where's Kagome? And Sango?" Naraku inquired. "Did Chi's servants get them again?"

"How do you know about Chi?!" Naomi hollered. Naraku looked at her. _So, this must be Chi's slave _Naraku thought.

* * *

***Flashback***

_"So, you must be Chi," Naraku guessed as he entered the room where Chi usually was. Fir turned around and smiled, his shadows hiding his face._

_"That's Lord Chi to you," Chi corrected. _

_"You are not a lord, but someone who wishes to be, " Naraku insulted. Chi laughed._

_"And you are not a full fledge demon. You are a weak half demon!" Chi insulted back. The room tense went up many levels. "But, I am not here to fight you, but to offer you something,"_

_"What would that be?"_

_"I'm offering you, to join me. It'll be good for me and you," Chi said. Naraku chuckled._

_"Why would I work with you?" Naraku inquired. Chi turned around, still not letting his face show._

_"Because, thanks to your security, a piece of the Shikon Jewel has been purified. And, your enemy is traveling with the people who stole it." Chi informed. Silence. Well, for a little while._

_"What's the catch?" Naraku asked. Chi smiled a wicked smile._

_"My old slave, Naomi, is traveling with Inuyasha and his friends. I need brought to make sure nothing harms her." Chi ordered. _

_"So, you expect me to d all the dirty work?"_

_"You don't want me to steal the jewel now, do you?" _

_"...true. But, I thought you would want me to capture Naomi?"_

_"No, don't. I have other pans for her."_

***End Of Flashback***

* * *

Naraku blasted the kraken to bits. Everyone else stood there shocked.

"I haven't come to fight. Just to see if you have the jewel," Naraku reassured.

"We don't have it!" Naomi lied. Naraku chuckled. He could tell she was lying, but wouldn't let on.

"We'll see each other again!" Naraku shouted before he disappeared.

"WAIT NARAKU!" Inuyasha screamed, but he was gone.

"Damn it!" Miroku cursed. Inuyasha walked over to the lake and looked as his reflection. _Kagome, wherever you are, please be safe._

* * *

_No author note because the author is too lazy, kinda tired right now, and debating over herself if she should make a Sailor Moon story :P_


	12. Deadly Clues

A/N: HIYA AGAIN! ARE YOU ALL READY? Splendid. Today's chapter will have some action with a serving of romance and just a hint of suspense, with a beverage of slight comedy. Here is you chapter dear sir/Madame! (Just to say, I'm not even going to TRY with chapter names anymore...)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Deadly Clues**

The sky was turned to orange, blue, purple, red, and pink. You could hear the slight hush of the cool breeze as it made the green forest leaves sway, and small blue waves meeting the soft swishy sand on shore. The sun's yellow rays started to hit the mountain. Anyone else would have been in peace, content, but Inuyasha and his friends were not. No matter how pretty the scenery was, it could not replace the iron grip of defeat and sadness on their hearts.

Naomi stood on the shore as the wind blew her long blonde hair in the wind.

"I can't help but feel as if this is all my fault," She whispered. She clenched her fist. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Wow, I haven't seen you as depressed as this before!" Elliot exclaimed. Naomi titled her head towards him and weakly smiled.

"And you're still lazy," She teased before she looked back at the sun. Elliot put his hand win his pockets and walked right next her.

"I can tell you feel guilty," He said. Naomi chuckled and closed her eyes.

"What makes you think that?"

"It's easy to tell. You're quiet and your not hitting me," Elliot joked. Naomi laughed a little bit.

"Oh, and what if I just want to enjoy the view?" Naomi inquired. Elliot chuckled.

"Then I'm wrong," He replied. They stood there as the wind blew their hair. Naomi snuck a little peak at Elliot. She blushed a little bit as she observed Elliot's face.

The rising sun had created a golden tan on his face. The colorful sky reflected in his green eyes. Naomi blushed a little more before she quickly focused herself on the view. But they didn't know Shippo and everyone else was watching them from behind the bushes.

"I knew it!" Shippo whispered. Inuyasha and Miroku sighed. "There's something going in there!"

"Shippo,we have to get Kagome and Sango back!" Inuyasha protested quietly. Shippo turned around and shushed him.

"Be quiet, or they'll find us!" Shippo hissed. Inuyasha bonked him in the head. Miroku tried to calm him down.

"Inuyasha!" He scolded as Shippo tried to hold back his pain. He turned to Shippo. "But we really should go looking for Kagome and Sango!"

"Yeah, he's right you little runt!" Inuyasha insulted. That's when Shippo got an idea. A nasty idea. He jumped on Miroku's shoulder and whispered something. Miroku nodded.

"I forgot my sutras back at camp," Miroku said before he quietly got up and went back to camp. _Poor Inuyasha. I really hate to do this, but I have to admit he does have some on this coming. _Miroku thought. Shippo upturned back his attention on Naomi and Elliot.

"We have to find Kagome now!" Inuyasha protested again. Shippo turned around and stuck his tongue out.

"Be quiet!" He hissed again. Inuyasha whacked him on the head again.

"WAAA! INUYASHA, WHY DID YOU HIT ME?! THAT'S TERRIBLE!" Shippo cried loudly.

"Shhhhhh!" Inuyasha shushed. Too late.

"Innnuuuuyyyaaaaaahhha!" Naomi screamed threatingly. Shippo ran off after Miroku.

"OI! SHIPPO, GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha screamed before he stopped and turned around. "J-Just wait a m-moment! I-I can explain everything!"

"WHY WERE YOU SPYING ON ME?!" Naomi screamed as she kicked Inuyasha where the sun dint shine up into the air. You could hear him scream in pain as he flew over the mountains.

"That was kinda mean, Naomi," Elliot colder. Naomi turned around and smiled a threateningly smile.

"Be glad I didn't turn him from an Inuyasha to an Irene!" Naomi said threateningly with fire in her eyes. Elliot waved his ands back and forth quickly. Naomi took a step towards him, while Elliot took a steps back. "AND! If you don't keep quiet, I'll turn you from an Elliot to an Elaine!"

"OKAY, I WON'T TELL ANYONE!"

* * *

She slowly sat and ate her rice giving death glares at Inuyasha. Everyone else but Shippo was affairs of Naomi. Shippo grew onto Naomi. I mean, c'mon! She had the guts to go kick someone where it hurts the most.

"So, you two seem to know a lot about the Black Blood organization. Do you thinkyou know where they are now?" Miroku asked wanting to desperately break this awkward silence.

"I reckon they still keep underground caves," Elliot guessed. Inuyasha blinked at him a couple times.

"Underground caves?"

"Yeah, way back they would steal people and drag them to their base. I think that Yami and Koi may have taken Kagome and Sango there," Elliot guessed. Naomi didn't listen. Too many painful memories came flooding back to her.

_"Momma, where are we going?" Little 5 year old Naomi asked. Her mother looked at her and gave her a weak smile, a,though her eyes screamed sadness._

_"Sweety, we're going somewhere else to love now, but you have to be quiet, or we'll be punished," Her mother whispered. Naomi shut her moth and kicking to her teddy bear, she reached out and grasped her mothers hand. Her mother squished Naomi's hand. _

_"WALK FASTER!" The guard commanded as he lifted up, read to swing his bat at Naomi and her mother. He swung it and..._

"HEY, YOU THERE?!" Elliot screamed in her ear. Naomi hit him with her bowl. "AH GOD DAMN IT WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

"BECAUSE YOU SCARED THE LIVING CRAP OUTTA ME!" Naomi hollered back.

"In all fairness, you did space out," Mieoku defended. Naomi sighed. This was going t be a really long night.

* * *

"So, this is where you found one? I think this is the place Yami and Koi may have escaped to," Miroku proposed. Naomi nodded.

"Most likely. This ust be the closest one, after all, there's not another lake that close by," Elliot said. They heard footsteps come towards them.

"HIDE!" Inuyasha bussed. They ran behind one of the tall rocks.

"Have you heard about the new slaves?" A guard said.

"Those two new ones? Yeah, I did. They came though here just yesterday! Such pretty girls. Too bad Yami and Koi killed the last guy who touched them," The other guard said. The footsteps started to fade away.

"Yeah, I heard they'll kill the next person who touches them," The first guard said. His voice faded as he walked away. Inuyasha and the others stepped out.

"Looks like this place is still in use," Miroku whispered. "Maybe if we follow the guards, we'll find the girls" So, they silent followed the guard. Every time the guards would look back Inuyasha and his friends would hide. The guards would then just shrug it off and sleep on walking.

"I wonder if they suspect anything?" Shippo whispered. That's when the guard turned around and threw his spear at Shippo. "EEEK!"

"FOUND YOU!" The bard screamed. Inuyasha took out his sword.

"Bout time. This was getting boring!" Inuyasha scoffed. The guards stood a step back and smirked.

"If you think you're fighting us, you're wrong," The other guard warned. Some rocks fell off of the cave.

"DIE, INUYASHA!" A voice familiar voice screamed. A very, familiar voice.

* * *

A/N: TA DA! I hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in 4 days. I was busy :(. I'M SORRY! Okay, thanks to all the folks who has read this far AND reviewed! It warms my little heart :D. Thanks for reading! OH, ONE LAST THING! I've been in a BIG debate over myself for writing a Sailor Moon story. I got the plot and everything, but this story is going so well! UGH! Decisions decisions...anyways, thanks for reading!


	13. Poison

A/N: WOW! 34 REVIEWS?! THATS CRAZY! I want to thank everyone who has read up to here, and reviewed! I makes my day ^-^ Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha (Anyone have any ramen I could use?), But I do own a couple characters in the story. Here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Poison **

Koi attacked Inuyasha with his sword.

"YOU!" He growled as he pushed onto Inuyasha's sword. "YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! KAGOME, MY LOVE! SHE REFUSED TO EVEN LOOK AT ME BECAUSE OF YOU!" He screamed before taking out another sword. Inuyasha gasped before jumping back just in time to avoid the sharp blade.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, before an arrow came speeding towards him. Elliot jumped in the way and grabbed the arrow.

"Seems Yami's here, too," Elliot guessed. Yami came out of the shadows and jumped besides Koi. When they aren't fighting, they looked much worse. There eyes were bin black now,their skin showed no sign of any color besides grey and green, and their teeth were blood breathing was heavy, and they laughed like they were insane.

"The Great Lord Chi granted us permission to kill you all!" Yami laughed. Koi joined the on the laughter. Elliot put a hand in his sword, but didn't take it out.

"This 'Lord' Chi must've done something to them. It's like they're a..." Elliot's voice trailed off before he and Naomi exchanged glances.

"He's a half demon," They both said at the same time.

"But they don't look half demon!" Shippo protested.

"I think I see where you're going," Miroku said. "Maybe, they fought us when they were in human form, just with their powers. Now, this Chi must have turned them isn't full demons, and it had a nasty side effect,"

"THAT'S LORD CHI!" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs. It echoed through the caves, making rocks fall down.

"If anymore rocks collapse, this place will full of water in minutes!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Yami summoned a bow, but no arrow.

"This, is a special arrow," Yami explained as he lifted up his bow. "You can't see the arrow!" He shouted, releasing his arrow. Inuyasha's ears twitched before he jumped out of the way.

"So, you can hear the arrows, eh?" Koi inquired. He summoned the same bow. "It'll be easier if you just die!"

"If you shoot, you'll bring down this whole cave!" Shippo exclaimed. But Koi didn't listen. He shot it, anyways. The cave started to rumble. Rocks fell down from the ceiling. It sounded like an earth quake was coming. But it wasn't an earth quake, it was the water. It came from the ceiling and onto the floor. It filled up the cave quickly.

"AAAAHHH!" Shippo screamed. He jumped on Kirara. A light green gas poured through the holes. Inuyasha and his friends started to cough. Kirara transformed into her smaller version. Yami and Koi smirked.

"Did you honestly think we wouldn't know you would come?" Yami inquired.

"Don't forget, we think of everything!" Koi reminded. He and Yami both laughed. Miroku fell on his knees.

"What kinda of gas is this?!" He choked. Yami jumped in front of him.

"It's my own special kinda of gas. It's very poisonous if you're not treated soon!" Yami exclaimed. Miroku's eyes widened. Was this it? was this how they were going to die?

* * *

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" Kagome screamed. Her screams were muffled by the gigantic tube she was in.

"QUIET!" The guard screamed. Kagome quieted down. The guard rubbed his temples. "How in the world did Koi deal with you?" He mumbled.

"You wouldn't understand!" Sango defended. She was also in a tube.

"Shut up!" The guard spat. Sango pounded on the glass.

"Let me out!"

"No! Not even if it cost my life!"

"It will soon!"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU THREE?!" A voice boomed. A tall man with long fire red hair walked into the room. His hair went down to his ankles. He had red eyes and wore a yellow trench coat. "You three aren't supposed to talk!" The man boomed. The guard ran and bent down on his knees in front of the man.

"I'm so sorry, Great Yuromaru!" The guard pleaded. Yuromaru scoffed.

"Leave. I'm going to have a little talk with these... girls..." Yuromaru ordered. The hard lifted his head and shook his head.

"But, Great Lord Chi-"

"WELL I AM HIS BROTHER, AND I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE!" Yuromaru interrupted. The gate started to shake,but odder his head and left the room. Yuromaru turned his head towards Kagome.

"So, you are the priestess," He guessed. He then looked at Sango. "And you are the demon slayer. I'd never thought I would you two...things in trouble. Then again, unnecessary things have to be taken care of..."

"What do you mean 'unnecessary things'?!" Sango spat. Yuromaru chuckled and turned around.

"Well, you're useful for one thing, really. But not for long," Yuromaru said. He walked over to a switch on the stone wall, and stared at it for a moment.

"What're you going to do?!" Kagome inquired.

"Oh, nothing much. We just need your blood," Yuromaru explained. Sango narrowed her eyes while Kagome leaned back from the glass as far as she could. Yuromaru laughed.

"I-Inuyasha will us! Your plot won't work!" Sango warned. Yuromaru smiled evilly.

"I already have that part covered,"

* * *

It was getting board to breathe. They couldn't find a way out.

"How dies it feel to die?" Koi taunted. Elliot looked up at him and narrowed his eyes.

"We'll be asking you that soon!" He spat. Koi teleported in front of Elliot and kicked him towards the wall.

"Elliot!" Naomi shouted. Koi turned to her.

"He'll be dead soon, so it's not worth crying over him," Koi said. Naomi grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Stop this, or I'll shoot!" She warned. Yami and Koi exchanged glances before they laughed.

"You can't even-" Yami was interrupted by an arrow speeding towards his head. He ducked just in time. He looked back at the arrow. The air around it was cleaned.

"There's more where that came from!" She shouted. But truthfully, she was already not feeling good herself. No one else could stand. _I remember when this used to happen to me in that hole..._ Naomi thought to herself. Painful memories came flooding into her mind, u she pushed them back. Scanning the room, she saw a rock that wasn't quite in, but not out. It was large enough that they could through, but small enough that they wouldn't be pushed back.

"Stop that right now!" Koi screamed. Naomi shot another arrow, but this time it was aimed for the rock. The rock came loose and let the water pour in. Naomi took a deer breath before grabbing Inuyasha and the others, and swimming on shore.

"I...did it..." She choked out when she reached the shore. Her vision was getting blurry. Her head started to spin. She went towards Kagome's backpack and grabbed whatever she thought would be medicine for poison. She grabbed the medicine and walked slowly towards Inuyasha. He was the one who inhaled the gas the most, probably. She staggered over to Inuyasha and the others,she poured the medicine in their mouth,

"There," She breathed out. She looked over at Elliot. "And you thought you wouldn't need my help," She joked even though no one could hear her. The world blacked out.

* * *

A/N: TA DA! I'm sorry I kinda left it at a cliff hanger...again... I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER, OKAY?! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I should get more time to upload, since it's the weekend. Yep. Thanks for reading!


	14. Escape Plans

A/N: HIYA AGAIN! How's life? Good? That's good! Alright, gather round the fire, I'm going to tell you the next chappy! Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a couple people in this story. Here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Escape Plans**

"Oooowwwwww!" Naomi moaned. She turned over on her mat. A small fire heated her back. It was night by now, "My head and my stomach huuurrrrttt!"

"If you took the medicine, then you wouldn't have to deal with that!" A voice exclaimed. Naomi opened here eyes to see an angry Elliot.

"Oh, hi, what's up?"

"Don't you 'Whats up?' me! You've could've killed yourself if I didn't wake up in time!" Elliot exclaimed again. Naomi looked around to see that the others were asleep. She looked back at Elliot and yawned.

"Yeah, and you would've been dead by now, too," She said. Elliot smiled at him. "I'm fine, really,"

"Says your head and your stomach,"

"That just might be a side effect," Naomi guessed. Elliot leaned back on a tree and closed his eyes.

"Just don't do something so stupid again, okay?" Elliot muttered after a while. Naomi smirked.

"So, someone was worried, eh?" Naomi teased. Elliot opened his eyes and blushed.

"I- I am not!"

"Alright, if you say so!" Naomi giggled before turning over and sleeping. Elliot sighed and looked up at the stars. _That girl is so weird..._

* * *

"OI! LET US GO!" Kagome screamed at the very impatient guard.

"SHUT, THE, HELL, UP!" The guard screamed back.

"WE HAVEN'T EATEN SINCE YOU KIDNAPPED US!" Sango screamed. The guard popped s vein.

**"YOU GUYS, HAVEN'T SHUT THE HELL UP, SINCE YOU'VE GOTTEN HERE! YOU WANT FOOD, FINE! I'LL GET YOU FOOD! FUMIO!" **The guard screamed. A boy with brown hair and green eyes ran into the room and bowed as low as he could. He looked to be about nine.

"Y-Yes, Master!"

"I'm going to go take break. Yuromaru can unleash all the hell he wants, I'm going to take a break no matter what," The guard announced before leaving the room. Fumio stood up rushed out of the room to get the food. He came back shortly with two trays of food

"H-Here!" Fumio gave the tray of food to Kagome and Sango. Well, the tray couldn't go through the glass tube. He tried again, but some of the food stuck in the glass. He wanted to cry, he couldn't help these poor girls. Sango smiled a sympathetic smile.

"Is there a button or something to release us, or maybe a small part of this cage?" Sango asked. Fumio stopped crying and looked at at Sango, smiling brightly. He wiped his tears and smiled. He ran over to a switch and jumped up. He was a little small to reach it without jumping.

After one final jump, he grabbed the switch and pulled it down. A small rectangle glowed on the cage, before the glass where the rectangle was opened. The boy grabbed the tray and ran over to Kagome, stuck the tray in the glass tube, and then did the same to Sango. The girls at like there was no tomorrow, they were so hungry. Fumio pulled out a chair and sat down.

"My name," He introduced. "Is Fumoi," The girls stopped eating and listened. "And I can help you escape,"

* * *

Naomi shook, she was very pissed at Miroku. So was Elliot, for an unknown reason.

"So, will you bear my child?"

"NO!" Naomi screamed before she kicked him where the sun don't shine. He screamed as he flew up into the air. Elliot sighed.

"I hope he feels better after-" Elliot was interrupted by the sound of someone getting hit by a frying pan. It turns out Naomi had hit Miroku straight on the face with a frying pan before he hit the ground.

"Don't, you _ever, _ask me that again, got it?" Naomi smiled threateningly. Miroku nodded. Inuyasha scoffed.

"You should really stop doing that, Miroku," Inuyasha suggested. Miroku twitched.

"The paaainnnn," He moaned. Elliot sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She does that to all the guys she gets angry at," Elliot exclaimed. Naomi sat down on her mat. _Great! I'm stuck here with a pervert! _Naomi screamed in her mind. Shippo sat down next to her on the mat.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just thinking," Naomi explained. Kirara yawned giving of the signal that everyone should get to sleep, if they wanted to get moving before 7. The champ fire was put out, and everyone went to sleep.

* * *

"You can help us?!" Kagome whispered excitedly. She didn't want a everyone to know about it. Fumio nodded, before a knock on the door was heard. Yuromaru walked into the room carrying a little girl. He pushed a button on the walls and another tube popped up. He put the girl inside of the tube.

"My brother has to get another lousy thing from the scientist..." Yuromaru muttered before he left the room. The girl inside the tube, was Rin. Rin opened her eyes and scanned the room.

"Where am I?" She asked. "Kagome? What're you doing here?"

"I think you were kidnapped and brought here, like us," Sango guessed. Rin nodded and yawned. Fumio stared at the girl a little bit and blushed the teensiest bit.

"M-my name is F-Fumio," Fumio introduced. Rin smiled at him. "Anyways, like I said earlier, I know a way to get you guys out. And we can do it tonight,"

"We can!" Kagome whispered with joy. Fumio nodded.

"I can, but not right now, when everyone is asleep," He explained. The girls nodded, before Fumio left the room.

Tonight, they were going to break out.

* * *

A/N: TA DA! Didja like it? Well, story time is over now. I hoped you all enjoyed it! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! If means the world to me :D. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	15. Running From A Nightmare

A/N: HIYA! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just kinda wanted some of the chapters to sink in a little bit. BUT HEY! I think it has sunk in enough. Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha (Give me some time! Ima get it!) but I do own a few characters in this story, SO NO TOCHEY! Anyways here's the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Running From A Nightmare**

They had to get out as quickly as they can. If not, they would get caught, NAND the punishment would be death. Fumio snuck them out around 12, when everyone was asleep.

"Wooowww!" Rin quietly admired, "This place is sooo pretty outside!" Indeed, it was. Lilies and roses and chrysanthemums surrounded the prison. It hid the evil which lurked inside, and provided peace for the outside. It kept the evil miasma inside, and kept people out. Every now and then the girls would stop to observe and admire the flowers, but Fumio would quickly push them along.

"It's so hard to believe a place like this could look so beautiful," Sango whispered. Kagome nodded in agreement. Fumio stopped walking.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome inquired. Fumio lifted his shaking hands up to his head.

"No, NO!" He whispered. He sunk down to the floor. "NO NO NO NO! I FORGOT!"

"Forgot what?" Rin asked. She walked up to Fumio and put her hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"I forgot all about the dogs! Stand still!" Fumio ordered. Rin stood still, and so did Kagome and Sango. Fumio took out a bottle and sprayed something on all of them. The coughed a little bit until the small mist floated away.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"If they find out we're missing, they'll send out the dogs," Fumio explained. "They're very powerful, they can tear a man's arm off in seconds! This scent will earache our scent. It'll help hide us,"

"But, how will Lord Sesshormaru find us now?" Rin asked. Fumio shook his head.

"We'll have to find him on our own,"

* * *

Hiking isn't easy when you're wearing sandals. Especially for Miroku.

"Inuyasha, couldn't we go somewhere else?" Miroku whined. Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned around.

"Why don't you just suck it up? It's your fault ou have those shoes!"

"It's not my fault! I don't have anything else to wear! Besides, to pretty late now. We've looked all day and it's getting darker!"

"Ya know, Miroku as a point here," Elliot defended. Shippo and Kirara were already alseep in Naomi's arms.

"Besides, we're all pretty tried here. You may have more energy than us!" Miroku reminded. Naomi yawned.

"It's way too-"

"Shh!" Inuyasha interrupted. His ears twitched, as if they had picked up a sound nearby. _That sounds like dogs! _He thought. The sound was getting closer. "Hide!" So they hid in the buses nearby. An intense growling sound came closer. The dog's barks rumbled ears. Birds flew out of the trees.

"What is that?!" Naomi whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha hushed her.

"Ohhh, do you smell them?" A voice said. It was Yuromaru. "Those must be the escapees! How wonderful!" Yuromaru exclaimed. Te dogs barked and slowly approached the bushes where Miroku was hiding. Miroku slowly knack ed away. He could smell blood and other nasty stuff from the dogs breath.

"Shit!" He silently cursed. "What am I gonna do?!" A rock flew out of nowhere and hit the dogs straight on the head. The rock broke into pieces, leaving a small trail no blood n the dgs head. Elliot stood there smirking.

"Ha! Wimps! Come and get me!" He taunted. The dogs barked and chased after Elliot. Yuromaru followed him.

"GET BACK HERE!" He ordered.

"Mmmm...naaah!" Elliot replied sticking his tongue out while he ran. Yuromaru mumbled something no one else but him could understand. After a while, Miroku stepped out of the bushes.

"Thanks. Will Elliot be alright?" Miroku asked. Naomi nodded and chuckled.

"Trust me, that guy is like part animal. He can run for a long time, and he's really good at hiding," Naomi chuckled again. "He won't get caught," Shippo had just woken up.

"Huh? What happened?" Shippo groggily asked. Everyone sweated anime style. _Shippo just woke up? _Miroku thought, shocked.

* * *

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY WOULDN'T FIND US!" Kagome shouted at Fumio as she and Sango ran. Kagome was holding Rin while Sango held Fumio.

"I SAID THIS WILL HELP US HIDE!" Fumio shouted back. A fallen tree was ahead of them.

"MOVE RIGHT!" Sango hollered. They took a sharp turn right, to find a waterfall.

"GET BACK HERE YOU WORTHLESS THINGS!" Yuromaru ordered. The dogs were getting closer, and Kagome and the others couldn't escape. Unless they jumped down the waterfall. Fumio clenched his teeth and grabbed Sango's hand.

"Everyone, grab hands!" He ordered. Perplexed, but they did it anyways. That's when Fumio shoved back, causing Sango and himself to fall down. Since Sango was holding into Kagome's hand, she fell down with Rin.

"NO!" Yuromaru shouted with anger. He had tried to grab them before they fell, but it didn't work. He made a fist and growled. "I guess I'll have to look for them again. That is, unless they were killed by the rocks!" Yuromaru exclaimed before laughing insanely.

"Follow, follow, don't ever stop. Follow Lord Chi, stops he clock will no longer go tick tock! He brings happiness to all! But if you stand up to him, you will fall!" Yuromaru shouted. The dogs howled along with him. The song echoed over and over in the sky everywhere.

* * *

_"Papa, I'm scared!" Little Sango cried. The storm raged on outside. Sango's father laughed softly._

_"It's only a little storm!" He said patting his daughter's head. Sango hugged him. _

_"This storm scarier than facing demons!" Sango exclaimed. Her father laughed. _

_"It's alright, sweetie, I'll always be with you!" Sango's father said. Sango's worries lifted away, and happiness filled her heart. That is, until the storm ripped off the roof. Sango closed her eyes and screamed. "We'll always be together!" Sango's father whispered. Sango opened her eyes, to see her father slowly fading away._

_"Papa!" Sango screamed running after him. But, she could never reach him._

_"We'll always be together!" Sango's father whispered again. It echoed through Sango's ears before he faded away._

_"PAPA!"_

* * *

Sango woke up the the sound of the waterfall. She opened her eyes to find herself on a log. Steam was everywhere. She looked to her gith and saw large grey rocks. _It's a good thing we missed those rocks. _Sango was clutching Fumio, and they both were soaking wet. Kagome and Rin were unconscious. They landed partly in the water, and partly on sand.

Sango clutched Fumio tighter. She swam off the log, keeping Fumio's head above the water. Once she reached Kagome, she shook her shoulders.

"Kagome!" She whispered. Kagome moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"...Sango.." She whispered back and gave a weak smile. "Where are we?"

"We're at the bottom of the waterfall. It's a good thing we missed those rocks. C'mon, we have to get to shore," Sango whispered. Being careful not to wake the little ones. Kagome nodded and went towards the shore. They started a small campfire, and did what they can to dry everyone off. They were still a little wet, though. Sango looked up at the moon. _Miroku, I wonder where you are? _

* * *

"Told you!" Naomi yawned. Elliot walked back looking tired.

"Remember our promise!" He reminded. Naomi nodded. Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, Naomi's finding firewood next time!"

"Zzzzzzzzz," Naomi was already asleep. Elliot facepalmed.

"What am I gonna do with this crazy girl..." He muttered. Inuyasha sighed and looked at the sleeping Miroku. Miroku was smiling and squeezing an invisible force.

"So sooofftt!" He whispered and smiled. Elliot and Inuyasha fell over anime style.

"He even dreams of that..." Inuyasha started to say.

"In his sleep?!" Elliot finished. They both sighed. "So, are you-" Elliot was interrupted by Inuyasha's snores. Elliot sighed again, before went to sleep. All of them not knowing just how much trouble Kagome and the others were.

* * *

"Explain to me again, how Rin is gone?" Sesshormaru said trying to control his temper. Jakwashed owed down very low wand was crying, scared for his future.

"Well, the story is that Rin was in the field collecting flowers..."

* * *

_"Oh, look Jaken! Flowers!" Rin exclaimed running int the field. Jaken chased after her._

_"Rin! We're supposed to stay here!" Jaken shouted. Rin was too far away to hear him. She had picked a handful of flowers already, when the sky turned dark. Clouds swirled above where Rin was. _

_"Jaken..." Rin calledl taking a step back. "Something's wr-" She was interrupted by getting hit hard in the stomach, she flew back and hit a tree, knocked out. Jaken heard this commotion and ran towards Rin._

_"Rin!" He screamed. He reached where Rin was, to find someone else. His long red hair swayed in the wind. He eyes glowed red and he started to laugh. He had rin on his shoulders. The man lifted up is sword and chanted something._

_"DARK SIDE SLASH!" He screamed. Dark blades in the shape of a crescent moon flew towards Jaken. He jumped out of the way just in time. _

_"Who are you?!" Jaken shouted. The man put his sword back._

_"My name is Yuromaru, and I need this girl!" He announced, before lighting came down for the clouds and struck the spot where Yuromaru was. When the lighting disappeared, so did Rin and Yuromaru._

* * *

Sesshormaru smiled at Jaken. Jaken freaked out knowing his life had been shortened probably one hundred years. Sesshormaru looked back to where Rin allegedly was.

"This 'Yuromaru', better watch out,"

* * *

A/N: TA DA! Thanks for reading! Also, WE NOW HAVE OVER 40 REVIEWS! WOOT WOOT! Yeah! Time to make some ramen? Yeah! Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed and read this so far. :D. Okay, THANKS FOR READING FOLKS!


	16. Messing With the Wrong Guy

A/N: I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! D: I had schoolwork to do so I didn't really get anytime to write :( BUT now we have a new chappy! Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a couple of characters in this story. Well...um...uh... Here's the story!

OH! I have an important announcement! You see, there's a part in the story where I need Naomi's hair to change. And lets face it, unless you use a cphair color changer or something, you can't really change black hair. Just imagine Naomi looking exactly like the girl for my profile pica. I'm sorry about this, I really am :(. BUT IT'S TIME FOR THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Messing With the Wrong Guy**

"My feet hurt. Can we rest?" Rin asked. Fumio shook his head.

"No, we have to cover as much ground as we can," He explained. "Resting every 6 hours won't help at all!"

"I have to agree with Rin. Isn't it time we rest?" Sango defended. Fumio sighed and sat down on a log.

"Fine, fine. I just don't want those dogs coming after us..." Fumio mumbled. Rin leaped for joy before sitting down on the ground. Kagome kneeled down while Sango slumped against a tree.

"Fumio, where do you suppose we go?" Kagome asked. Fumio stayed silent. Everyone else looked at him.

"You have a plan, right?" Sango asked. Fumio scratched his head and nervously laughed. Everyone else sighed.

"In any case, we should head for the closest village," Kagome proposed. "We can find an inn to stay at or something along those lines,"

"Great! Now, chop chop! Let's get moving!" Fumio exclaimed. Rin sighed, sat up, and walked in the direction everyone else came in. This was going to take a while...

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU MIROKU?! ELLIOT?! INUYASHA?! COME OUT HERE!" Naomi screamed. The water was boiling hot from her anger. Shippo sighed. Naomi slumped down in the water causing it the splash everywhere.

"I'll get them in their sleep..." She mumbled. Shippo fell off of his rubber duck inflatable and into the water. Naomi looked at him and smiled. "Sorry about that!" She apologized.

"That's okay. I'm kinda used to it, since Sango would throw boulders at Miroku when he would spy on her. It was actually quite funny!" Shippo laughed. Naomi chuckled, before she picked up a boulder herself.

"Thanks for the idea, Shippo!" Naomi exclaimed. Shippo watched in fear as Naomi threw the 150 pound boulder into the forest. It landed perfectly on Miroku. "THAT'S FOR SPYING ON ME!"

"N-No way!" Shippo whispered in amazement. Naomi picked up a smaller rock and chucked it at a different spot.

"THAT'S FOR YOU NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH TO STOP MIROKU, AND FOR LOOKING!" Naomi shouted. Inuyasha and Elliot fell over from behind the tree next to Miroku. Naomi sat back down in the water and relaxed.

"This woman is something special..." Shippo mumbled.

* * *

"Ahhhh! Here's a village!" Rin shouted with glee as she jumped up and down. "Now we can find an inn and-"

"Wait, does anyone have any money?" Fumio interrupted. Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"You didn't bring any money?" She asked trying to control her temper. "And yet you thought of escaping yesterday?"

"Well, let's think about it, I'm a slave, er, ex-slave. Do you really think I earn any money?" Fumio asked. Rin pouted.

"So...no inn?"

"I'm afraid so," Sango answered. "Unless we can do something for the villagers, we can't get an inn," Rin sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted running up the hill. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Jaken.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said with no emotion. Jaken stopped running when he reached him and panted.

"I *pant* think I *pant pant* found a trace *pant* of Rin!" Jaken managed to say. He held up a small part of Rin's kimono. Sesshomaru lifted up the kimono and studied it. He narrowed his eyes.

"This is her alright, and I smell blood on it," He growled. Jaken stood up and brushed the dust off his shirt.

"Ah-Un! Come here!" Jaken ordered. Ah-Un didn't come. He kept eating the grass. Jaken ran over and pulled on its reins. "Come ON!" He shouted. Ah-Un kept eating. Sesshomaru scoffed and flew up in the air. Ah-Un noticed this and flew after him. Jaken freaked out and jumped on Ah-Un at the last moment.

"Strange...it seems like her smell is covered up.." Sesshomaru mumbled. _What is happening?_

* * *

"We've looked all day and we still can't find them!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted. "I'm trying to concentrate!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at him. Inuyasha raised his fist, making Shippo scurry away behind Elliot. Naomi sighed, before something caught her eye. She jumped over the bushes and ran into the forest.

"Naomi? Is something wrong?" Miroku yelled. A gasp was heard.

"Everyone, I found something!" Naomi announced. The group ran over to Naomi. She was holding a small part of Kagome's clothes. "This is Kagome's!"

"Yay! We found something!" Shippo shouted with joy. Inuyasha took the cloth and sniffed it.

"What the?!" He exclaimed. Everyone stopped celebrating. Elliot raised his eyebrows in a questioning way.

"What?"

"I can't smell Kagome, or anything else! It's like their scent is gone!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"N-No way!" Shippo stuttered. "That's impossible!" Miroku put a hand to his chin.

"...I don't think so... Some people have developed a fragrant that covers up your smell.." Miroku explained. "So Kagome and the others must have put it on.."

"But why would they do that?" Inuyasha asked. Elliot thought for a moment, before answering.

"The dogs!" He exclaimed. "Those dogs we saw earlier, they must have put in the fragrant because of them!"

"That does make sense," Miroku said.

"But we have a problem!" Shippo reminded everyone. "We can't smell them now!" Everyone pondered for a moment.

"I guess we'll just have to ask around. At least we know what direction they're in," Naomi said. They headed down the forest path, with hopes to find their friends.

* * *

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"HURRY, GET THE CANNONS!"

"ARCHERS, SHOOT!" Nothing could stop a pissed off Sesshomaru. A very pissed off Sesshomaru. The arrows sped through the air. Sesshomaru swiftly dodged them, and landed in front of the trembling guards.

"What do you mean, she's not here?" Sesshomaru asked with no emotion, like always. One of the guards charged at him with a spear, but Sesshomaru killed him with his poison claws. The guards were pressed up against the wall. They were shaking with fear.

"Just, please, don't hurt us!"

"We're begging you!"

"Tell me, where is Rin? The little girl you things kidnapped,"

"S-She escaped with three other people!" One of the guards said. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Then there's no reason for you to live!" He transformed into his demon form. The guards shrieked in fear as they ran away from the great dog demon. Sesshomaru lifted up his law, and in one swift move, brought down a quarter of the fort.

"Stop!" A voice ordered. Sesshomaru turned around growled at the one and only: Lord Chi. The guards stopped running and stared at Lord Chi.

This was the first time that any human had seen him, for he only thought humans were meant for slaves and that demons were the mightiest. They could see Chi close enough from afar. He was tall, and had long white hair with black and grey streaks in it. It went down to his waist. He wore a white kimono with black skulls on it. Lastly, he wore red boots and had red eyes. Sesshomaru growled even more before turning back into his smaller form.

"Who are you?!" He hollered. Chi chuckled.

"Your opponent,"

* * *

"Well, there is one thing you can do for us," The woman who owned the inn said. "We need you all to pick the herbs from the field. It's been a week, and they're all ripe,"

"Okay!" Rin exclaimed before running out to the fields.

"Wait for us!" Sango called running after Rin. Kagome and Fumio followed them. Once out in the fields, they could see that Rin and Sango was already working. Kagome sat down next to them and worked straight away.

Fumio just stood there awkwardly. He wold draw in the dirt with a stick, or try to climb a tree, or skip rocks on the pond. Whatever he cold to pass the time, since he knew nothing about picking herbs. He was skipping rocks again, when he dropped all of the rocks in the water and gasped.

"Look!" He exclaimed. There was a huge fire in the distance. A gigantic fox with 6 tails was fighting a gigantic dog demon. It was Chi and Sesshomaru fighting.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped walking and sniffed the air. Shippo stopped walking, too, and sniffed the air. Kirara did the same.

"Do you guys smell something?" Elliot asked. Kirara transformed.

"I smell fire!" Shippo exclaimed.

"And I smell Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku and Shippo jumped on Kirara. Naomi, Elliot, and Inuyasha chose to run to the fire.

"Inuyasha! Do you sense it, too?" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha nodded as he leaped through the trees.

"Yeah, a demon, and a pretty strong one!" Inuyasha replied. Naomi slowly stopped running. "Hey! Keep running!" Inuyasha yelled. Naomi shook her head.

"I sense something else besides the demon!" She announced. Everyone else stopped moving and listened. "It feels kinda like the Shikon Jewel, but at the same time not. It feels like a branch of the Shikon Jewel or something like that!"

"Well can't you sense what it is?!" Elliot complained. Naomi shook her head.

"Sorry, I can't, but we have to get moving!" Naomi exclaimed. Everyone else sped towards the fire. The fight was getting worse.

* * *

"Hurry! We're almost there!" Kagome shouted. They were close to the fire now, but far enough away from the fight. They could see all the guards running away, screaming for help.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted. Nearby was Jaken and Ah-Un. Jaken turned his attention from the fight to Rin.

"Rin!" He shouted. "Where are earth were you?!"

"Trying to find everyone!" Fumio replied.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Fumio!"

"Don't worry Jaken! He's a friend!" Rin reassured. The battle raged on and on. That's when Inuyasha arrived on the scene. He saw Kagome right away. Miroku saw Sango's butt right away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome smiled brightly before she ran and hugged him.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed. Inuyasha was blushing a bit. Miroku ran over to Sango and hugged her. It was all okay until... SLAP!

"MIROKU, WHAT I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING ME THERE!"

"Forgive me, my hand has a mind of its own!"

"I can't help but feel sorry for Sango," Kagome whispered to Shippo. Shippo nodded in agreement. Elliot looked around, but Naomi wasn't here. _I wonder where she went? _

* * *

She was hiding behind the tree. Her breathing was heavy, her heart beating fast and hard. She had to use the tree to support herself. _That's Chi! I'm sure of it! I can't go back, I'll get captured again! But I can't leave them! _Naomi thought. Her eyes looked around to see if there was something that could help hide her identity.

That's when she noticed the water. An idea popped into her mind. She ran to the water, purposely tripped, and fell in. It made a loud splash. Her hair was now brown from the water. Elliot heard the noise. He walked towards Naomi, kneeled down, and laughed.

"Looks like the graceful ballerina tripped!"

"Oh, shut up!" Naomi acted. She still had fear in her heart. Elliot sighed and stood up and lent a hand to her.

"C'mon," He said. Naomi took his hand and stood up. _I hope this works!_

* * *

"You can do it Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cheered. He was jumping up and down along with Fumio and Rin.

"Yeah, you can do it dad!" Fumio shouted. Rin and Jaken stopped jumping.

"D-Dad?!" Jaken choked out. Fumio smiled.

"Yep. I'm Lord Sesshomaru's dad!" He exclaimed. Rin and Jaken fell over.

"S-So whenever Lord Sesshomaru leaves..." Jaken's voice trailed off, imagining the things he did. Fumio laughed.

"Don't worry about that! I'm not even from this time!"

"WHAT?!"

"Jaken, my head hurts!"

"MINE DOES TOO RIN, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!"

"Wow, do I neednto explain this?"

"YES!" Jaken screamed. Fumio sighed.

"You see, the Black Blood organization has this mad, but brilliant scientist, . He figured out how to take anything from the future and bring it here, but it requires a soul," Fumio explained. He lifted up his finger and pointed at Sesshomaru.

"And he's my dad. My mom was the person who they had to kill in order to get me," He said. "So, if dad dies, I die," Fumio sadly mumbled. Sessomaru and Chi kept fighting, until Chi used one of his tails to grab a black necklace.

A light emitted from it, making Sesshomaru transform Back down to human size. He was injured all over,mind could barley move. Chi transformed down to his human size. He was about to kill Sesshomaru, when he stopped. _Don't! A voice_ boomed in his head. Chi growled, but put his sword back. The flames started to swallow him up.

"Remeber my name; LORD CHI!" He shrieked before the flames engulfed him.

* * *

A/N: WOW THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER! Well, to me. I tried to make this Chater longer on purpose :P. Sorry if there's any mistakes in this story! Well, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read up to here! It makes me so happy! Well, thanks for reading!


	17. Deal

A/N: Welcome back to the story! Pull up a chair, sip some hot coca, and just relax. First, I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a couple characters in this story. Here's the story!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Deal**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out. She ran over to the injured Sesshomaru. Jaken was freaking out and followed Rin.

"N-No way!" Miroku gasped. "This guy beat Sesshomaru," Inuyasha clenched his fist. _This guy must be pretty powerful. I know it's hard to beat Sesshomaru, but this guy took him down in less than 5 minutes! _Inuyasha thought.

"It'll dry off!" Elliot ruffled Naomi's damp hair. The fire started to grow a little bit. "And THAT is a our signal to go!" Elliot exclaimed. Ah-Un lifted up Sesshoaru, Rin, and Jaken, and flew up in the air. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo got on Kirara. Naomi, Elliot, and Inuyasha made their own way.

"RIN, STOP SHAKING HIM!" Jaken shouted.

"But Lord Sesshomaru won't wake up!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHAKE HIM!"

"Isn't that how you wake people up?"

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Jaken was jumping up and down, now. Rin pouted and stopped shaking Sesshomaru. Jaken took a deep breath and calmed down. _This girl is ping to be the end of me..._

* * *

Chi grabbed his chair and broke it in half.

"I could have finished him!" He growled, ripping the curtains apart. "I COULD HAVE ENDED THIS WHOLE MESS!" He shouted. "ANSWER ME, ARATA!" No answer. Chi punched the window, breaking it into millions of tiny pieces. Black blood dripped from his hands and burned the floor.

"S-Sir?" Kuron squeaked. Chi turned around and growled at him.

"What?!" He spat. Kuron gulped.

"There's a, um, visitor here.." He announced. A person who had orange hair and green eyes stepped into the room. He wore a black suit with a dark purple tie.

"Oh! So nice to see you again, Chi!" The man chirped. Chi scoffed at him, making the man frown. "Oh, you don't remember me? Yasha?"

"The annoying brat? Hard not to." Chi insulted. Yasha pouted and ran over to hug Chi, much to Kuron's surprise.

"Oh! You're so mean!" Yasha whined. "But so adorable!"

"Get off of me!" Chi demanded, throwing Yasha off of him. Yasha hit the ground with a thud. He stood up and wiped the dirt off. He looked around and it his hands on his hips.

"This place is a mess! How long ha it been since you've cleaned?! 300 years?!" Yasha exclaimed. Chi moaned and facepalmed. "But I'm not here for the good old times. I'm here for important information you need to know." Yasha took out a scroll and tossed it towards Chi. It hit the ground and rolled over to him.

"What's this?" Chi inquired, picking up and reading the scroll. He scowled and ripped it too shreds. "Not. Interested."

"Aw, but you must be! It's such a good deal!" Yasha whined, jumping up and down. Chi growled and turned around, his decision made. Yasha sighed. "Well, I'd better be going. People to kill, cities to destroy, you know, the usual." Yasha opened the door for himself, and vanished as he took the next step out.

* * *

"Thank you for saving us!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome smiled at her.

"Anytime!"

"Rin! Come on! Lord Sesshomaru won't be happy if he's found out he's around humans!"

"Coming Jaken!" Rin skipped over to Jaken, before waving goodbye. They flew off to a place they wouldn't be found.

"Oh, c'mon, you'll be fine!" Elliot insisted.

"I'm soaking wet!"

"It's just a little water."

"No, it's not!" Naomi and Elliot were arguing back and forth, again.

"Can you guys shut up?!" Inuyasha shouted. But Naomi and Elliot didn't listen. Inuyasha growled and rolled up his sleeves. "I should-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. Inuyasha scoffed.

"What?!"

"That's not nice!"

"Like if I care! They should just shut up!"

"MIROKU!" Sango shouted.

"I'm sorry Sango, my hands has a mind of its own!"

"YEAH, SURE IT DOES!"

"But Sango!" Pretty soon, everyone was fighting. Except for Shippo and Kirara. Shippo sighed, disappointed at them all.

"They act just like children!" Shippo whispered. Kirara meowed in agreement.

"QUIET!" Naomi screamed. Everyone went dead silent and looked at her, which caused her to blush.

"What do we do now?" Shippo inquired.

"Well, I have a feeling that Chi is still after us..." Elliot guessed. Naomi nodded.

"We know that he's persistent, that's for sure, but we have no idea where he is now." Naomi sighed. "And I think he's gonna come after us..."

"Then we just beat the hell out of him!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Naomi shook her head.

"You don't understand how powerful he is. I mean, c'mon! He took down Sesshomaru in less than five minutes!" Naomi reminded. Everyone else went silent.

"Well, I just wanna sleep!" Elliot yawned. Naomi yawned along with him.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. It's late, I'm tired, cranky, and not to mention wet..." She mumbled. Miroku yawned.

"I agree with her. It's late, and I'm tired." Miroju rubbed his eyes, before laying down and sleeping. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag, as everyone else got ready for bed. Except for Inuyasha, he would stay up, so nothing bad could happen to his friends again.

* * *

Chi paced back and forth in his new room. Well, newly furnished room. He was pondering whether to accept the deal or not.

"Damn it. I was so mad at Yasha I didn't even realize how good the deal was..." Chi cursed.

"Have you considered the deal?" Yasha asked, stepping out of the shadows. Chi made no emotion, he was used to Yasha popping up out of nowhere. He did it all the time when they were partners.

"I'll take it...it's not like I have a choice..." Chi muttered. Yasha started to jump up and clap his hands repeatedly.

"Yes! Great!" He shouted. Chi moaned and facepalmed. Well, this was gonna be a while...

* * *

A/N: Alright, I have news for everyone! I'M MOVING STATES! Woo. Excited. Just great. There's sarcasm there,if you can't tell. So that's why I haven't been on for about a month. Anyways, I'll still be update this, since there's times when I have breaks. But I can't go in my forum, because the breaks aren't very long. ): Sorry if you're reading this, forum buddies. That's all I gotta say. Anyways, thanks fro everyone who has reviewed! It warms my heart. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	18. In the End- Final Chapter of this Book

A/N: I have feeling you guys hate me. Sorry for not updating, I've been busy, with moving and all. I was placed in the honors classrooms, AND THEY GIVE OUT A LOT OF HOMEWORK! So I didn't have much time to update. But I haven't had a lot of time, and I'm sorry about that. Also, I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a couple people. Here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

**In the End**

"By doing this, we get the jewel shards, kill Naraku, and capture your slave!" Yasha exclaimed. Chi rubbed his chin and smiled evilly.

"The first part of the plan will take place tonight!" he announced. "Ah, I can't wait to kill them all!"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST IT?!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome nervously laughed.

"The Shikon Jewel shards must've fallen out!" she bit her lip. "It's not my fault!"

"You could have sensed it!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"It was early in the morning! I can't function as well!" Kagome defended.

"Hey, it's okay! We'll just go back!" Elliot pointed out, hoping it could distract them. Naomi sighed. She looked up at the golden sun, the shadow of her hand covering her deep blue eyes. _Such a pretty day outside._ She thought to herself. _It would be a shame if it were my last. I wouldn't be able to see such a pretty eight ever again._

"Why does stuff like this always happen to me?" Naomi sighed, shooing her thoughts away.

"It's a little strange though." Miroku mumbled. "That as soon as we're almost done with our quest, the jewel shards go missing."

"We should get them before anyone else does, we can't think about that now." Sango suggested before they all set off.

* * *

"It's not over here!" Shippo shouted. They searched all day, yet they couldn't find the shards. "Do you think someone took it?"

"I'll just kill them if they did!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha, you've been beaten up by people with jewel shards, what makes you think it'll be different this time?" Shippo asked.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled as he whacked Shippo.

"WAAH! KAGOME!" Shippo cried. He sat down on the grey rock and bawled his eyes out as the red bump grew.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"Keh! It's not my fault!"

"It is your fault!" Shippo cried again.

"Shut up!"

"Waaah! He hit me again!"

"INUYASHA, SIT!" Everyone else stood by as the argument proceeded.

"Lets just keep looking, yeah?" Naomi suggested. They all nodded and continued to work, not even noticing they were being watched.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't talk to him?!" Chi exclaimed as he stood up from his golden red throne. Kuron shook his head.

"Yasha isn't here." he replied, fearing for his life. "He's out."

"Tell him to get back here." Chi growled as he turned around. "Tell him I have the shards." Kuron nodded and quickly left the room.

"This is going to be big." he mumbled as he ran.

* * *

"Lets check over there!" Naomi pointed at a forest. Dusk had replaced the once blue sky filled that was filled with fluffy clouds.

"C'mon! We've checked all day and haven't had a break!" Elliot complained. Naomi frowned.

"You've been through worse, you can handle this. Besides, we need those shards!"

"She's right, we do need those shards." Sango defended. "But we haven't had a break all day."

"And I'm hungry!" Shippo whined. Naomi sighed.

"Fine, but then we get back to work, got it?" she pouted.

"Yay!" Shippo cheered. "More food!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" Inuyasha growled. Shippo scurried behind Kagome, making her sigh.

"You can have some ramen, Inuyasha." she smiled. "But only if you don't hit Shippo any more tonight!"

"No promises!" Inuyasha smirked.

"It's your turn to get the firewood, Sango!" Miroku reminded. Sango nodded and set off.

~~~~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~~~~~

"It's been a little while, hasn't it?" Kagome mumbled while looking at the direction Sango set off in. Inuyasha nodded.

"Maybe she found a hot guy or something?" Naomi suggested. Miroku choked on his food as Shippo patted his back. "Or maybe not!"

"She'd better not have, she's my fiancé." Miroku mumbled.

"But that doesn't stop you from being a pervert!" Inuyasha scoffed. Miroku nervously laughed.

"I'm telling you, my hand has a mind of it's own!" he lied.

"Sure, sure." Elliot chuckled. "But shouldn't we check on her?"

"I will!" Naomi volunteered. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. She walked off into the forest, looking around for Sango. The chit-chat of her group slowly faded away. The only light was the moonlight. "This is strange, it's so quiet..." she mumbled. Someone was lying on the ground up ahead. Naomi ran towards it. She panicked. Was it Sango? Or something else?

It was just some pink flowers and soil. Naomi sighed a sigh of relief.

"That really scared me!" she nervously laughed, but then quickly stopped. She wasn't alone.

"Wow, you're more uglier than before!" Yasha laughed as he stepped out of the shadows. Naomi backed but was stopped by a barrier.

"Who're you?!" She spat. Something jumped down behind her, and her eyes widened.

"Guess. Who's. Back, slave?"

A/N: I have an announcement! I will instead be making a book series about this. Yes, I honestly don't know what gave me this crazy idea. I'm crazy, so maybe that's why. Who knows? And yes, I left it at a cliffhanger. Don't you all just want to hug me to death? Haha, nope. You'd probably rather use a sword. Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, etc. It really meant a lot, and I will miss you all. Expect the next book this month! Bye!


End file.
